Heroes United!: Clash of Super Heroes
by doom2099
Summary: To celebrate a new Avangers movie and inspired by other Anime crossover story. While trying to halt the latest plans of conquest by Lelouch lamperouge, Naruto and his team are thrown into an alternate universe that is populated by super individuals called Super Heroes and one of them is the famous group heroes called; the Avangers. What reaction will to the both of the groups?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello readers, and welcome to another my new story! :) i created this story celebrate a new movie of Avangers: Infinity Wars and inspired by other anime crossover stoy like Justice League: the Winter War (By Spartan of Chaos), Welcome to AniManga Academy (By CrafterofTales) and other Anime character from different series being send to another world :D so let's get into the story!**

 **oh and i don't own these characters they belongs to their** **respective company.**

* * *

 _There's are theories that there are multitudes of universes, each formed entirely randomly, with our universe being the only one that randomly developed in such way that it supports life. According to the scientiest expert, the appearance of "intelligent design" in our universe is result of the pieces coming together just right, with no guidance/oversight from any being. Rather, our universe being fine-tuned for life is simply a matter of chance, with millions or billions of universe, it was bound to happen. Only the greatest minds with most advance means to reach out to these other universe and also could understand the vast differences. and if somebody or someone who foolish and brave enough try stand in my way, to prevent me from mastering them...they will fall before the might of my power, the power of Lelouch Lamperouge !_

* * *

"In a fight, your doubt is a target of enemy attack." –Toba Beta

* * *

 **Location: Secret Headquarters, at some place in Britannian**

 **Time: [9:20 AM]**

The world is a place full of unique, strange and even extraordinary people. Each of them was vastly different from the others in variety of ways, especially the one they call them self a stronger fighter or heroes. Some normal people call it too radical or crazy to believe such amazing people's like that exits, but yet they are exits. Some of them work alone for some motives, others want to protect people they care's a lot. But every so often, these remarkable people joined together to form a group of individuals who banded together for one purpose; to protect the world from evil powers. Some people often called them freak of nature or monster because what they are, and some refer to them as angels of the savior because of the efforts of the heroes do, Protecting them from the dangers that affect them and the world they live.

But to a young man like Lelouch Lamperouge didn't like to those so called heroes. In the eyes of Lelouch Lamperouge, the Britannia prince saw them as naive, selfless, and foolish super people's. To a man of his highly intelligent individual, Heroes like the so called The Z Fighters, The Yatterman, The Magic Knight Rayearth, The Libra, The Digi Tamers, or the big organization military which speciallizes in controling giant Mecha like Mazinger Z, Evangelion, Gundams, or so called the Magical girl group like The Tokyo Mew Mew, The Pretty Cure, The Bureau Cruiser Arthra, or that so callled The Student Council President Medaka Kurokami, or even that strange super heroes bald man that call him himself Saitama, were acted with unlimited power and no accountability that often interfered with in his own plans of protecting the world. Of course in his case, protecting the world meant conquering the world.

Thanks to his most recent excursion to Japan, particularly to the IS Academy, which was the school for group women who can pilot of super and advance armor know as Infinity Stratos, and now the home of scientifict research and creator IS armor Tabane Shinonono, Lelouch now had an alternative to his personal dilemma. For if he was to be repeatedly halted in his conquest of this world, then he would conquer another. Hopefully this one will running smoothly.

Still, it was little suprise that his actions would draw the attention of group of heroes that which is not from his subordinate enemies like his father Charles zi britannia, or Jeremiah gottwald and Mao, but were just as annoying. Sit quietly on the throne in his secret headquartes, He monitored the invasion of his home country of Britannian by that super group of individual. One monitor camera each showcased the individual so called heroes.

The first monitor show him a young man wearing fitting outfita T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the black pieces of his outfit, a forehead protector, sandals, and orange jacket, the black colour showing more man name was Naruto Uzumaki, is a shinobi of from Konohagakure or it's mean The Hidden Leaf Village and a descendant of the Uzumaki clan. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage and also combating the like Orochimaru and other rouge evil ninja's and criminal organization like Akatsuki. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf.

The second monitor show him another young man wear a straw hat in his head. He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short, messy black hair, and X-shaped scar on his chest. This young man Appear to be scrawny underneath his shirt, but has a surprisingly well-built physique, and He is quite short. This young man name was Monkey D. Luffy also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" and commonly as "Straw Hat". Apparently He is the son of the Revolutionary leader Monkey D. Dragon the paternal grandson of the Marine hero Monkey D. Garp, the sworn brother of late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and Revolutionary chief of staff Sabo, and the foster son of Curly Dadan.

Luffy is a pirate and his lifelong dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believes that being Pirate King means having the most freedom in the world. He have ability of body the properties of rubber, that because he has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi or the Devils Fruit. As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member of the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters team. Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble from the moment he and his team pirate began their journey. Like example, he even challenging the Shichibukai, the Marines, and two of the Yonko, additionally committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government. Furthermore, in the majority of these confrontations, he emerges as the victor. He has gained a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane", after causing an incident in Enies Lobby, assaulting a so called World Noble at Sabaody Archipelago, entering and escaping from Impel Down, and joining the Battle of Marineford. Surprisingly He is, therefore, infamous for being the only known pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a World Noble with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element", earning the wrath of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and Marine Headquarters.

But one thing Lelouch didn't like about luffy is, it was his lack of intellect or in other word, its super idotic.

The third monitor show him another young man man isa lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines and has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf, a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen and another scar, this one being a jagged blemish on his right cheek. Lastly there's some kind of guild mark in red colour and is located just below his right shoulder. This Young man name was Natsu Dragneel , is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of the same name, Team Natsu. He is the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago, being subsequently revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious: E. is also among the five Dragon Slayers sent to the future from four hundred years past, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of world came to know Natsu as the Fiery Dragon Slayer.

The fourth monitor show him another young man again. This man have spikey blonde hair, and wearing Apparently a Black samurai clothes attire, with the addition of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a thick brown belt to hold his sword heath that look's like rosary-like strap on his back, Alsos It is shaped like a kite with a flat top and bottom. This young man name wasIchigo Kurosaki,a Substitute Shinigami or his comrade call him the Substitute Soul Reaper. According to info he got about Ichigo,he ones just ordinary young man. But after meeting a girl who her name is Rukia kuchiki that Apparently also shinigami that being assigned to patrol Karakura Town, He receives a shinigami powers after Rukia has no strength anymore, therefore, Ichigo is assigned to replace Rukia's duties as god of the death. Since then, he began protecting the world from evil spirits called hollows and defeat of Espada group and its leader, Aizen.

Most normal people will fear and tremble before the so called Shinigami or God of the death, But for lelouch, he didn't fear death.

The fifth monitor showing him a boy and by that look of his face, he much younger than Luffy, Ichigo, Naruto or even Natsu. This boy wears a white and blue short-sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L".Uniquely, this boy is accompanied by a creature that is like a mouse. this particular mouse is Standing over 1 ft 4 tall, have a short yellow fur with brown markings covering it backs and parts of it lightning bolt shaped tails. It have black-tipped, pointed ears and red circular pouches on its cheeks. This boy name was Ash Ketchum and his rodent companion its Pikachu, a Pocket Monster or Pokemon for short, a animals who has power control over all aspect of element even time and space, and Pikachu is type of pokemon that can discharge electricity with great power. Ash is the Pokémon Trainer, a term commonly used for person who catches, occasionally names, and several different kinds and types of pokemon, and Ash has dreamed to becoming a Pokémon Master. Together, they began their journey from Town called Pallet Town and to all of the regions and meet other Pokemon Trainer that also follow the same path as these two. While battling other Pokemon Trainer and wild Pokemon on his journey to other region, Ash also fight and bring down someevil organizationsbecause they steal Pokémon from people or from the wild and doing bad stuff to them, such as Team Rocket or team Aqua and Pokémon Poachers.

But as much fascinating about Pikachu and other types of Pokemon, Lelouch can't help but questioning about how Ash and other Pokemon Trainers, who catch and treat their Pokemon's pets to fight with each other or the other different species, rather than let them be free in the wild and learn their lives. Unlike the Digi Tamers who treat their digital monster friends called Digimon, as long time partner and family and will command their Digimon to fight if they face an enemy that will threaten them.

The sixth monitor, surprisingly, showing him a giant humanoid monster that as high as 15 meter tall, with shoulder-lenght black hair, pointed ears, a long nose, and a gaping, skeleton-like maw that lacking lips. Like most giant, this humanoid giant also have muscular and defined body, making this giant look more stronger. This giant is actually a human young man by the name of Eren Yeager, that transform into giant humanoid monster that the world know as Titan. The info lelouch got about this Eren Yeager, that he is a member of the Survey Corps and the only son of Grisha and Carla Yeager, the younger half-brother of Zeke Yeager, and the adoptive brother of Mikasa Ackerman. He is also the current holder of the Attack Titan and the Founding Titan. However, due to Eren's lack of royal blood, the latter Titan power remains dormant.

He was born and raised in a place called Shiganshina District located on the southern edge of Wall Maria until the Colossus and Armored Titans breached the Wall, allowing a flood of Titans to invade and destroy the city. During the incident, Eren impotently witnessed his mother being murdered and eaten by the Titan. This event aroused in Eren an intense hatred towards the Titans, and he swore to wipe all of them off the face of the years later, he along with Mikasa Ackerman and his best friend Armin Arlert joined the 104th Training Corps. The three successfully graduated, with Eren ranking as the 5th best trainee, and they joined the Survey Corps following the battle of Trost District.

It was pity that everyone except his friends and allies, still see Eren as monster that one day will turn on them. As much as Eren Titan form was looked upon as god like, lelouch knew better.

The seventh monitor show him another young boy much like Ash, but unlike Ash this young boy is not ordinary boy. Said boy have large innocent eyes, jet-black spiky hair and light skin tone. His hair has two spikes one on the the left of his head pointing directly upwards and the other on the right side just above his ear pointing out to the side. He has one bang in the exact center of his hairline. with what appears to be underwear and a green belt and wears what seems to be a pair of boots in his two boy name was Astro, but some call him The Mighty Atom. Astro was actually a robot, created by his real father Dr. Umataro Tenma in the image of his late son Tobio Tenma. Therefore he inherited his basic personality traits, Due to Tobio being a child when he died.

But as successful as he raised his son back to life, one day he learning that Astro is robotic and therefore cannot function like a biological human boy, Tenma sells Astro to a robotic circus out of a fit of rage. Astro forced into fighting other robots against his will in the robot circus, but eventually he was rescued by Hiroshi Ochanomizu. Astro fits the embodiment of a hero, he has a strong sense of justice and is always willing to defend those who can't defend themselves. A natural pacifist, he always attempts to solve situations intelligently with diplomacy. He has an extreme care for the preciousness of life. Astro has inherited his same childlike innocence including his childlike naivety, Astro by nature has a strong sense of justice and for deciding what is right and wrong. Mostly a pacifist, Astro will not stray from using force if he has no choice, although he always tries to solve situations diplomatically. Astro is incredibly protective of family and friends and will often risk his own life to protect them from harm. With his super advance weapon and technology build in his body by his father, Astro began protecting the world and resolve situations involving humans, robots and even extraterrestrials.

If Dr. Tenma see how his creation or his son become great hero right now, he will regretted his stupid mistake he made at the time.

The eight monitor show him a beutifull young woman he ever see in his life. This woman have a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She wears shining armor like medieval knight with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. Even thought that armor make her look muscular than some normal girl and unappealing, but Lelouch believes that underneath her armor that to be very feminine. Despite her armor being unrefined and unaesthetic, Lelouch put this young woman as being beautiful enough to make the steel clanking of her armor seem like the chiming of a bell.

The woman are said and he observed right now, her name is Saber, a Heroic Spirits being summoned by Christian holy relic that called The Holy Grail for the purpose of competing under masters in the Holy Grail War. Lelouch study a bit about this so called Holy Grail War and learn a about it. He studied that this secret war, is a competition that decides the ownership of the holy grail throught intense battle royale, between seven Servants Herois spirits and the mages who summoned them. Saber was one of the servant being summoned by man name Shirou Emiya and The two must now participate in the fifth Holy Grail War, while battling and the defend the world from other supranatural being.

There are rumors that say Saber was her nickname or alias, Saber's True Name is Artoria Pendragon, better known as Arthur Pendragon and King Arthur, who is regarded as a male in history. She is the "Once and Future King" and a legendary hero of Britain known as the King of Knights, and She wielded the Excalibur and Avalon from the Lady of the Lake. Lelouch just scoffed about that info,he still does not believe that this young woman knight was that legendary King Arthur that once rule his great country. But he is still observes and deepens the info about Saber and her historical evidence.

The ninth monitor show him another young woman much like Saber, and this young woman also wearing a armor too but that's where the similarities end. Unlike Saber who wore armor that has a design of the past, this particular young woman who have dark orange eyes with short cream coloured hair, wearing armor with a very future design. This young woman names was Hibiki Tachibana, the user of the Symphogear armor name Gungnir Relic. According from scientist who's name is Ryoko Sakurai about the armor Hibiki is wearing,the Symphogear is a powerfull armor that was created throught the phonic gain of ancient Relics power. Having been developed with the use of multiple Theories and technologies outside the relm of traditional science it is currently the only existing weapon know to stop the world-wide disaster from creature "Noise". However, only the so called Candidates can obtain this Symphogear Armor. But Hibiki obtain this because of an incident that almost took her life and her encounter with a woman who gave her this symphogear power.

Two year ago, while attending a music concert of famous duo idol called Zwei Wing with her friends,a large mass of Noise suddenly attacked the concert and nearly killingmost of the visitors that come to that concert too. Hibiki almost become the next victim too, but fortunately she barely surviving thanks to the sacrifice of Kanade Amou,the one of idol Zwei Wing and the original owner of Gungnir Relic's. Years later, when she try to save some a little girl and becomes cornered by the group of Noise, somehow she sings the same song that was sing by her idol who had saved her Kanade, and most shockingly she ended up gaining Symphogear powers due to a fragment of Kanade's armor that entered her body that distant day: a fragment of The Third Relic - Gungnir. However, since it was only a fragment, she possesses less armor compared to the original and has no weapons or Armed Gear, but she is able to defeat most Noise with her fists. With this newfound Symphogear power and aided by kanade long time parnert, Tsubasa who also the Sympgogear user too, and also other symphogear user, she and other began protecting the world from the Creature of Noise and other Sympohgear user that want use it for evil deeds, such as Fine and evil mad scientist Dr. Vel.

The tenth monitor show him another young woman again, but this one young woman made him raise his eyebrows because of her appearance. Apart from red hair and amber eyes, this young woman is wearing revealing oufit that show her a large bust and an extremely curvy figure, lightly tanned skin that seems to spending most of her time outdoors in the sun, wore a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top with black rubber-leather short-shorts, and a white studded belt. On both her legs, she wore baby pink thigh-high socks and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames emerging from her grey soles on. She wore black open-knuckled half-gloves complete with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs in his two hands. Around her neck, she wore a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes. She also wear headwear and wore a white cracked skull hair accessory on the left side of her head as well two yellow chopsticks that kept her hair up.

The girl in revealing hot outfit,her name is Yoko Littner. Like other individuals, Lelouch also study a bit about Yoko and other capabilities of this sexy girl. oddly, not much know about Yoko's background, the information he knows that this girllives in isolated subterranean village called Jeeha Village and had been chasing the Gunmen, a type of mecha, that crashed into Jeeha Village and begans attacking the village during the event of war called Beastman wields an extensive range of firearms, she actually a Spiral Beings a entities that contain the energy of evolution or Spiral Powers. For short, Spiral powers is the power of evolution, generated by beings capable of doing so, like humans and other DNA-based animals, whose spiral double helix molecular structure allows them to get stronger throught the generations. This Spiral Power can be within life forms with helical DNA or even in galaxies in a spiral. Spiral power has both infinite potential and applications – it has beenn known to generate and grow new parts on machines to galactic scale, and even create tunnels throught spacetimes.

Although he is still skeptical to believe this, but he is still reseaching more about this energy. Besides can powering machine, this Spiral Power also amplifies a person's potential infinitely and cause them to be blindly driven towards thier goals. With this Spiral Power inside her and her skilled marksman with her rifle and piloting Gunmen, Yoko and her team Dai-Gurren began protecting the world from the beastman and tyranical ruler from Spiral King Lordgenome, and hope to wipe them out of galaxy.

The eleventh monitor show him another young woman that much younger than any Saber, Hibiki or Yoko. The young woman said it had an appearance like junior high school girl, she has long, curly orange-gold hair that falls past her waist in waves, with large, dark amber eyes and also wearing the school uniform, or long dresses. She wears long coats on top of dresses and wearing a pair of stockings under long coats. This younger child who is actually teenager, her name is Taiga Aisaka or commonly called by his friends with the Title "Palmtop Tiger". Nothing too interesting about this girl aside she from rich family and have good academic skills, like judo for example. Even thought Taiga have short stature, she has good athletics ability and impressive strength despite a young age and her short height. There was once a report, that she once punching his own boyfriend to make it bounce away about 5 meters with just one hard blow from one of her hand alone.

And why Taiga was among those super individuals who attacked his secret headquarters right now, was beyond him to think about it.

The twelfth monitor show him another young woman again. She have long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black, andwears a long dark coat. This young woman name is Akame, also known as Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame. Originally sold to the Empire that still not know to Lelouch and maybe to the world, along with her sister Kurome to be trained as an deadly assassin. With her hellish assassination training and her deadly katana sword, Her Teigu, one cut killer: Murasame, Akame become the stronger and most deadly assassins in the members, slaying even the strongest enemies with minimal effort. Her combat ability to be on par with those as powerful as general within the military levels of the empire. But one day, sheeventually defected to the rebels when she was sent to assassinate General Najenda, the leader of Night Raid and joined them instead. She and her new Groups and other rebels, is now try to overthrow the corrupt monarchy that is happening in her country right now and making it become the good and great Empire in the country, and there will be no corruption and just peace and good justice.

As an arrogant lelouch is, he respected what Akame and The Night Raid group did, to make their empire even better.

The thirteen and the last monitor show him another young woman again. The young woman who has a slim figure and pale skin. She has big sky blue eyes, and long, golden blonde hair kept parted in the center and typically tied into two buns/pigtails, odango hairstyle. The most striking and unique thing about this young woman, is the clothes she wore. The young woman wears a white and blue sailor fuku uniforms, white and reddish-pink gloves and boots, and crescent-moon earrings, and lastly She also wears red hairpieces and white barretes resembling feathers. This girl name is Usagi Tsukino, or the world know her as famous super heroine and magical girl called Sailor Moon.

Apparently, this carefree schoolgirl is actually preincarnation of Princess Serenity, a legendary Princess from Moon Kingdom and daughter of Queen Serenity during the age of peaceful time period called The Silver Millenium. Usagi did realize this, until she meets Luna, a magical talking black cat that is searching for the Moon Princess. Luna reveals that Usagi is destined to save Earth from the forces of evil and gives her a brooch to transform into Sailor Moon. She asks Usagi to form the Sailor Senshi or Sailor Soldiers, find their princess and protect a crystalline object of great and immeasurable power called "Silver Crystal". After finding her true identity and discovering the orther Sailor Senshi from royal princess's from another neighboring kingdom preincarnations, who turn out to be his own friends, Sailor Moon or Usagi and Other Sailor Senshi began protecting the world and Galaxy from evil Being and groups like The Dark Kingdom, The Black moon Clan, The Death Busters, The dead Moon Circus and Shadow Galactica.

One of the Lelouch guards also reported from his communications network, that they detected several unknown target enemies slipping secretly into one of their secret headquarters buildings. But Lelouch does not care about it, he just orders his guards to stay alert and focus their defenses against the super individuals group that attacking his Headquarters right now. Besides, he has other important things he must do with his trusted scientist, particularythe discovery of a mysterious crystal and some weapon he taken from the IS Academy which is now being analyzed and re-modified by his scientist. He'd let his foot soldiers, The Britannian Infantry and their humanoid war machines, a Knightmare Frames, handle these groups while he worked, for the last thing on his mind was getting his hand dirty.

Suddenly, a video communication screen appears in front of the screen of his first monitor camera. The screen showed him a attractive woman, althought Lelouch knew that she was older than him. The woman have yellow blonde hair, has fair brown skin, a Turquoise eyes color and wearing a scientist lab coat. The woman who appear on the video communication screen that appeared suddenly on his monitor camera, is Rakshata Chawla, an indian scientist and one of his trusted member and the head research and development on his team the Black Knights'.

"Master lelouch..." Rakshata said, bending her head respectfully to Lelouch. "the crystal you ordered me and other researchers to analyze and researched, have found very interesting result. You'd better get here to see it for yourself and i'll explain in detail."

 _Well, i hope it will not be bad for my next plan..._ Lelouch said in his up from his throne, Lelouch then told the beloved scientist , "Excellent work Rakshata, i'm looking foward to see your result myself."

"In that the case, i and others will waiting for you arrival in here, Master Lelouch." Said Rakshata with her sweet smile and bowed again, then ending the video with his young master.

After the video of his communication with his trusted Indian scientist was over, lelouch began prepare to leave his observation room. Looking back at the monitor behind his throne chair that still shows the invasion of the super individual group, he knew it was only matter of time before they broke into his secret headquarters **.** And, LelouchLamperouge would most assuredly defend his new headquarters.

* * *

 **Location: Outside Secret Headquarters, at some place in Britannian**

 **Time: [9:25 AM]**

Outside secret headquartersof Lelouch Lamperouge and the rest of his armies, a moderately large squad foot soldier of Britannian Infantry and their mech, Knightmare Frames, marched throught the forest below Lelouch secret headquarters and just miles away from city Britannian. Several smaller group of soldiers broke away from the main group, deployed long range guns and started shooting at in incoming target. Some of the mech Knightmare Frames try to protect those soldier and help them to shoot the target that the soldier are shooting at, and while some of the mech just attacking directly towards the target. Even thought those soldiers have advance armor and strong weaponry, and also very loyal to their country and their leader Lelouch, they can't help but feel nervous and uncertain about the situation they facing right now. Like this two soldiers that now hiding behind the big rocks, along with some of these other soldier.

"John! Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Shouted one the soldiers to his friend who is on his right side, while preparing to shoot the target that the other shoot. They need to shout to hear from each other, because of the harsh sound of battlefields in the zone they are now assigning.

"Like meaning of life or why we are here on this battlefield that we are now?!" Shouted back his friend who is name is john, while filling his assault rifle with new magazine. "Seriously alfred ! you still asking that same question in this kind situations?!"

"Sorry! Can't help but just curious about the mission we are going throught right now!" Shouted back his first companion who is name is Alfred, while peeking out from behind the rocks he and his friend were now in for shelter. He could see several soldiers bouncing away, who were hit by a blast from a large fireball. "I choose the second question!"

"Because we are being given the task of dealing with super individual group in the world, who seem to want to take back the stuff stolen by our top leader !" Shouted back the second soldier to his friend again and preparing to fire his assault rifle. "And it seems they really pissed off!?"

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

Before either of them or the soldiers on the left they could react, the huge rocks that became their shelter and hideout suddenly exploded into tiny fragments, which also caused them to be hit by the big explosion. After the explosive smoke subsided, it was clear that the perpetrator of the explosive was none other than Natsu Dragneel, who just smiled broadly with his work while blowing his index finger like he just shoot with a gun.

"We told you guys to tell lelouch, so to return the stuff he stolen it. But it looks like you guys still do not want to listen to us!" Natsu said while cracking his right fist with his left hand. Then he glanced back, more precisely toward his friends who also participated in assault to this Lelouch headquarters,which have been found thanks to advanced technology from their robotic feline friend Doraemon. "But i guess Lelouch know we're here!"

Behind him, he could see Naruto and Akame fighting a group Britannian Infantry that try to surrounded those two. The foot soldiers proved less of match for the Ninja of Konohagakure and The Deadly Assassin's of Night Raid, as Naruto and Akame worked cohesively against them. Akame using his always-trusted Katana sword Murasame, a katana sword know for being coated in an immensely deadly poison that can kill those cut by it within seconds, swing her sword fast and proficiently enough at two or three soldiers, cutting them easily like paper. She then avoided the gunfire of the soldiers with his super agility and uses her extreme speed to kill some soldiers with her katana murasame sword.

At the same time, Naruto bounded in between the others. Using his ninja skill like Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, he easily drops them with a blow or a hard kick and avoids some firing from the soldiers. He also uses his favorite jutsu technique that is shadow clone jutsu or commonly called kage bushin no jutsu, to make the twin himself into a lot and to issue the strongest stance technique stance called Rasengan. Each of Naruto clone also can perfom this strong ball Chakra of energy too and hurl it at the soldier too. Naruto can also make stronger version of this Rasengantoo that was called Rasenshuriken, a giant version of rasengan that shaped like a type of ninja weapon called shuriken. After making this Rasenshuriken with one of his clone that nearby him, he threw it and the energy ball shaped like shuriken sailed across the field, blew up some of the soldiers and even one of the Knightmare Frame mechs that was in the pass. Completed with some soldiers they defeated, Naruto and Akame jumped close to the Natsu and looked around the battlefield.

"Well, it doesn't surpise me. He knew this was coming when he and his trusted man infiltrate the IS Academy," Naruto answered the words that Natsu said earlier, while looking at some of his friends who helped along with him carrying out this missions. "On the bright side, we have our trusted friends who are also willing to volunteer to help take back the weapons and mysterious crystal stolen by Lelouch."

Not far from them, they saw some of their friends also battling the Britannian infantry with their greatest ability. Among them some work just like a pair, like Luffy with Hibiki using their brute strength fighting style and Ichigo with Saber using their swordmanship skill.

Luffy who once accidentally ate Gum Gum Fruit a type of Devil fruit, that gives his entire body the consistency of rubber that can stretch and lenghten the parts of his body, use that capability to puched and kicked every foot sodliers of Britannian Infantry that too far away from him or came close to him. Some of the soldiers that using long range tactics use there assault rifle to shoot at Luffy, but his body just absorb most attacks from the bullets itself thank's to his body took on the properties of rubber. After that, he using most signature moves attack while he shout the names of it like "Gum Gum Pistol !" or "Gum gum Rocket !"at these soldiers, make them bounce away from him. Even some of his attack can make one or two Knightmare Frame mech immediately fall hard to the ground and crush some soldiers who have not had time to dodge.

At the same time, Hibiki who use her Symphogear Power Armor able to defend herself and fight back against some Britannian Infantry soldiers that close to her too. Even thought Since Hibiki's relic is but a fragment of the Gungnir relic originally owned by Kanade, Hibiki does not have access to the lance Armed Gear characteristic of other Gungnir users. However, she does not need the lance, as her Armed Gear is actualy is her own hands. Using her martial arts skill she learned from training with her teacher Genjuro and channeling her inner energy, she able to take down most of the soldier with her punch and kick. The twitch and thrust from every part of her advance Gungnir armor also help her produce extremely powerful punches, that strong enough to make the armor of Soldiers and even mech Knightmare Frame crack and shatter like a glass. Like Luffy, Hibiki also shout some of her signature moves attack like "Hibiki Style: Star Stream Spear !"or "Hibiki Style: Lightning Missile !", which part of his attack stance emits explosive light and even a missile.

Meanwhile, the duo pair of sword fighters Ichigo and Saber double-teamed another. Ichigo using his primary weapon of all Soul Reapers called zanpakutō and he named it zangetsu, swinging and slashing any soldiers that near him and Saber. Same like Ichigo, Saber also use her Invisible air sword who is actually a legendary sword Excalibur at some foolish soldiers that attempt engage her directly. Ichigo and Saber exchanged glances one another, before they immediately run towards each other and prepare to strike their swords...to the soldiers who will try to attack them. They looked back at each other again and then nodded their heads at each other, as sign of gratitude for watch their back and resuming their fight against Britannian Infantry Soldiers.

Luffy who had just caught one of the soldiers and gripped his head between his right wrist arm, looked at Natsu in his place while waving his left hand towards him. "Oy Natsu, come join me and Hibiki-chan take down those losers! whoever defeated fewer these losers should treat one who hits more of these loser, to eat grilled meat as much!"

"Hey, let me go you freak!" Shouted the soldier who was in the grip by Luffy, while trying to strunggle to be free from him.

Natsu who hears such challanges from Luffy, can only grin while clenching his hands. "Heh, i accept your challanges!"

With a burning spirit Natsu just run towards Luffy and the others fights are. Akame could only shake her head, seeing the behavior of his mage and pirate friend. "In situation like this, they still behave like little boys who compete who's better."

Naruto just chuckled to hear it, while tightening back the headband of his ninja symbol. "well, as long they are still doing this mission well it's okay. Besides, it can strengthen the teamwork and the bond of trust with each other."Naruto said with a smile towards Akame. "Besides, you told me you used to do this with your sister, right?"

Ignoring Naruto words about his long-seperated sister, Akame then looked calmly at the ninja of konohagakure "Speaking of which, are there any news from Astro, Conan and others who are already looking for a way to get into Lelouch Headquarters?" Akame Asked calmly, slashing her sword at the soldier who tried to attack her from behind. "

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot about it." Naruto replied, remembering that, while pressing the earphone button taped to his right ear. "Astro, you find a way into the Headquarters yet?"

Flying high above the Headquarters, Astro tried to find the entrance to the headquarters from the sky. "My Scanning system detecting some sort of strong giant energy field surrounds the whole section of headquarters. Prince Lelouch definitely had improved his security measures, since any government military from other countries or us try to attack his base.I'm also picking up some sort traces of the same technology Prince Lelouch stole from The IS Academy, spiced into his Headquarters defenses!"

Back on the ground, Naruto who gets the info just nod his head while answering, "Thank's for the info astro. Good thing we've got Conan, Kagami, Doraemon and Revy searching for alternaten route. Keep looking for an opening, Astro. We'll hold these army off."

Unknown toNaruto and Akame, a sniper soldier was hiding behind the remains of an engine from one of the Knightmare Frame that had been destroyed behind them. But before the sniper's soldiers pulled the trigger from his sniper rifle,there was a sound of fire nearby. Hearing the sound of gunfire, Naruto and Akame immediately looked behind them and found the sniper soldiers who would kill them were already lying dead.

"Meanwhile, I'll just be here watching your two back!"

Hearing the familiar sound of shouting, Naruto and Akame then glanced towards their left side and saw Yoko Littner in the middle of a firing position while lying on the grass, not far from where they both stood. While sitting, Yoko just give her playful salute and winked at Naruto and Akame. "And your welcome By the way!"

"Yoko-chan, behind you!" Naruto shouted while poiting toward the back of Yoko.

Before Yoko could react, a soldier is already behind yoko, with a knife ready to stab at the sexy girl. But a strong leg kick from a young girl stopped it and made the soldier bounced to the side, and the young girl was none other than Taiga Aisaka.

"Ouch, what a strong man. Maybe because i also kicked his armor too." Taiga said with a wince, as she rubbed her ankle. Then she looked at Yoko with a proud of smile. "See, i just save your life. I told you guys to trust my ability."

"Well,looks like we underestimated your ability from the start." Yoko said who smiled at Taiga and then stroked the short girl's hair. "Thank's for saving my life,Palmtop Tiger."

"Yeah, your welcome by the way." Taiga said a little annoyed with yoko stroked her hair. But second later, both Taiga cheeks flushed and she immediately scolded Yoko with her cute face. "And stop calling me by that name!"

"Of course Shorty," Yoko quipped while she filling a new bullet into its sniper rifle. "But seriously, iand the other still wonder why you want to join us in this dangerous mission. After all, you're the only person in this group who does not have superpowers."

"It's none of you business to know, Baka!" Taiga said while looking away in the other direction with both cheeks still flushed. "And, i will show you guys that strong girl like me can become heroes too!"

Actually the reason she took part in this mission with this famous super individual group, is to make her friends and also her boyfriend impressed and amazed with her courage in joining this mission. Prior to the incident and theft of goods by lelouch and his soldier at the academy, Taiga with her friends from Ohashi high School was doing a study tour to IS Academy as well. In addition to admiring and learning about advanced armor technology from Infinity Stratos, thay also want to see a man whose rumors can control IS armor as well, which can only be controlled by women only, and want to see the discovery of a mysterious object found on the moon by the military organizations Earth Federation Forces or E.F.F for short.

But before they can see the object that are being studied by the genius scientist on earth – Tabane Shinonono, with all female students from IS Academy itself, the academy is directly attacked by the Prince of Britannian himself, Lelouch and his army. After the incident, the most important teacher from IS Academy Chifuyu Orimura finally called some famous super people on this planet who were also close friends with one of the IS college students, to be tasked with taking behind the weapons and the newly discovered object from the Prince Lelouch. When going to start the mission, all of a sudden Taiga went straight into the middle of the group and bravely in front of her friends and his boyfriend, willing to join in this mission.

Firstly, her friends, boyfriend and teachers from her school take on Taiga joking about it, but Taiga insists on coming along, to prove that she can be a super heroes too. Before Chifuyu ordered her to returns to her school group, the famous pirate Monkey D. Luffy immediately allowed Taiga to join them to carry out this missions, followed by some of his group just staring in suprise at Luffy. Right then and up in this Britannian State, she bravely joined this group to reclaim the important items that stolen by the Pince of Britannian itself.

"Besides, i saved you from that soldier who will try to kill you, it has proven i am strong enough and help to carry out this missions with you guys." Taiga said with proud smile in his face while pushing her chest like a real hero. "So don't worry about it!"

"yeah sure," Yoko said with a grin towards taiga. "i'm bet when you see blood scattered, you'll be scared like kitten."

"wha-why you!" Taiga said who growled to hear Yoko taunts.

"If you two have finished chatting, i suggest you both get ready." Akame said calmly to both Yoko and Taiga, while holding the handle of his Murasame. "Because we got bunch of soldiers who are headed right toward us."

Indeed, as Akame said theres oncoming horde of Britannian Infantry converging on them, and there were a few too many to take out at once. Many of them were riding on Vehicle like military jeep car that has heavy armament mounted behind them.

"Don't worry girls," Naruto said while doing his ninja hand movements, preparing to use his shadow clone jutsu. "i got this, Kage Bushin-"

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

"PIIKAACHUU!"

But before Naruto can summon squad of his shadow clone, a frisbee-like weapon that glide fast and leave trail of sparkle light that strike the frotline soldiers, followed by bolt of lightning that also strike some of soldiers and destroyed there mounted gun Tsukino in her Sailor Moon form, came down from the sky like goddesses or angel that came from Heaven and dropped in a front of remaining soldiers. After retrieving the tiara she had thrown at the soldiers earlier, Sailor Moon then stared at the rest of the remaining soldiers and perfomed his distinctive poses as Sailor Senshi.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, i will right wrongs and triumph over evil..." Sailor Moon said that ending his iconic pose with his index finger is directed to the rest of the soldiers."...and that means you all!"

"Is she never tired of doing that pose?" asked Taiga who could only sweatdrop seeing the famous super magical heroine doing her peculiar pose. "I mean, i've seen it on television for hundred times and getting bored with it. Is it really necessary for all magical girls to do such poses before the fight?"

"That's magical girl for you. Always make a dramatic pose when going to fight." Yoko reply also sweatdrop saw Sailor Moon pose. "And yeah, it's getting boring."

"I agree." Akame said short, staring blankly at Sailor Moon.

"Hey! i heard what you three saying!" Sailor Moon or Usagi screamed annoyed at the three girls talking about her. Although Usagi has matured a great deal since becoming Sailor Moon,she was still prone to some childish behavior and bouts of silliness. "Are you three cannot comment positively about my cool special pose huh!"

" _Note to self: do not involve girls behave like children to be included in dangerous missions."_ Naruto said in his thought, whike shaking his head of his female friends.

Remnants of Britannian Infantry soldiers who were about to attack, then tried to retreat from Sailor Moon who was still busy shouting at her friends. But before they began turn around to retreat...

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt again!"

"PIKAACHUU!"

The same bolt of lightning suddenly strike toward the remnants of the Britannian Infantry soldiers who wanted to retreat. The source of the lightning strikes came from a rod-shaped creature named Pikachu, a Pokemon of the type of lightning element and the perpetrator who strikes the lightning. After successfully strikes the soldiers with his lightning, Pikachu then jump and land in front of Sailor Moon and smile at his work.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said in his pokemon language and did a peace sign.

"Nice move Pikachu!" Said a boy who ran towards Pikachu who was none Ash Ketchum, the owner of the electric pokemon. Ash then glanced towards Sailor Moon and the others, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we did it well here." Naruto replied as he walked towards Ash and looked at Sailor Moon and 3 toher familiar girl, who still argue. "Althought some are still childish."

Meanwhile, Astro flew overhead taking every available potshot at Lelouch Headquarters. The Lelouch secret headquarters had its share of defenses, including tower-mounted anti air-guns. The Britannian Infantry soldiers are also armed with anti-air guns and they fired often and rapidly, but Astro is a very small target to be shoot at. Although Astro wanted to shoot back, but he was still trying to solve the problem diplomatically. Using the loudspeaker system added by Prof. Ochanomizu, Astro then spoke with Lelouch's subordinate soldiers diplomatically.

"Attention to all Britannian Infantry!" Astro said with his voice echoed thanks to his loudspeaker system. "I beg you all, to stop the attacks you guys are direct towards me and my friends! We want you all to cooperate to stop your attacks and tell your leader, Prince Lelouch, to return the items he stole from IS Academy!"

As ignored, one of the soldiers immediately ordered his team mate to direct their anti-air guns towards Astro. Once it was in the sights, the soldiers immediately fired his anti-air guns towards Astro and hit him.

"Agh!" Astro yelled in pain at being hit that sent the Mighty Atom spiraling out of the sky and will soon fall hard to. But before Astro could hit the ground, he was saved by a large hand that instantly caught the robot boy. Once regained consciousness, Astro opened his eyes and saw who caught him. "Huh?"

Visible before him, a gigantic face that has hooked nose, eyes are deeply sunken within their sockets, short rugged hair, a jagged lipless mouth that exposed his teethand elongated ears. The giant also has a proportional body and physically fit, sporting a well-defined, lean, muscle appearance. This giant is Eren Yeager, who transform into giant that which are called Titan. Eren's Titan form looked up at Astro with a tilt of his head, like asking if he's okay.

Astro who understands facial movement of Eren's Titan form face, just smile while trying to stand up in Eren's Titan hand. "I'm fine, thanks for helping me Eren-san!"

"Grr..." Eren in his Titan form just grunt and nodding his head towards his Titan face cannot express due to his lack of lips and skin, but he is relieved to see his friend it's okay.

Before Astro or Eren did anything, dozens of firing incessantly from Britannian Infantry guns just shoot straighht behind the body Eren's Titan form, makes him roar a roar of pain and anger, Eren's Titan form began destroying and smashing some of the Britannian Infantry who firing at him insistenly. Even Though Eren is able to consciously control his Titan body, There are times when it seems that Eren is not in control of himself in this state that he easily become savage, bloodthirsty, and all-round who saw Eren Titan form in that state of rage, can only hope he can control his Titan form.

 _Oh yeah, i almost forgot about it!_ Astro said in his mind as he remembered something. Pressing his right ear that can be made communications tool, Astro contacted someone who also parcticipated in this mission. "Conan-san, This is Astro, how are you and the others? Have you found out how to turn off the shield defense system?"

Conan is actually named Shinichi Kudo, is a famous detective which is changed to six or seven year old young boy after being exposed to a prototype poison called APTX 4869, which he had been forced to swallow by two men in black later revealed to be members of the Black Organization. The poison de-aged Shinichi's entire body except for his nervous system and therefore he still has the personality, memories, and incredible deductive ability of his teenage self. Since then, Conan's goal is to hunt down the Black Organization and have them arrested for their crimes, as well as find an antidote to the APTX 4869. To do so he plans to make the washout detective Kogoro Mouri,a private detective and the father of his girlfriend Ran maouri, famous in hopes of attracting cases related to the Black Organization.

Conan then answered Astro from the communication channel, "Conan here Tobio-kun, we currently heading on the primary concentration of power within the headquarters. we should be able to disable the energy field from the inside, so we will soon finish this and all of you can enter."

"All right, then we'll wait for you sign." Said Astro who nodded while avoiding some shooting from the soldiers who were below. "Thank you for the information Conan-san. Please be careful of you all when heading to the place in the intent."

"Don't worry Astro, we pretty sure can handle everything that thrown on-Woah!" Said Conan who seemed to be shocked from behind a communication link. Followed by a man's shouting voice and a loud firing of firearms. "Sorry Tobio-kun, looks like me and others are caught. I'll tell you and the others if we succeed, so see you later!"

"Affirmative Conan-san." Said Astro nodded understand. Astro then contacted Naruto's communication channel and sais, "Naruto-san, did you hear what Conan-san say?"

Back on the ground, Naruto disable another soldier that try to attack him directly, while Ichigo is now seen double-teamed with Akame to slaughter the soldiers who still dare to attack them from close range. "Yes, we heard it too Astro. We'll keep these Britannian Infantry soldiers occupied until Conan and the others gets that field down. When that happens, i will order Ichigo to accompany you to enter directly and we'll regroup and follow."

Ichigo and Akame had been listening and Akame said to Naruto, "I hope they all manage to do it fast, otherwise will be slaying these soldier for hours."

"Yeah, and i'm getting sick and tired of these guys too!" Ichigo added just before swinging his zangetsu sword which is powered by his spiritual energy called Reiatsu at three more soldier that try shoot him. "And why i have bad feeling about this!"

"Let's just keep fighting guys, and let Conan and the ohters do what they has to do." Naruto replied and just ducked with Ichigo and Akame avoiding the flying arm of Knightmare Frame. When Naruto, Ichigo and Akame rose back up, a sight in front of them makes them stunned. "What the hell..."

In front of them, they caught sight of Natsu, Hibiki and Luffy continuing to beat down the Britannian Infantry Soldiers and Knightmare Frames as they kept coming. They even have fun doing it. Natsu using his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, then engulfs both of his fists in flames and punched the soldiers and one or two Knightmare Frames that closest to him while shouting his moves " Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!", and incinerate those farthest away using his blast of fire as he shouted "Fire Dragon's Roar!". At the same time, Hibiki using her Symphogear power armorjust rushing toward some soldiers beat them to pulp while shouting her attack moves like "Hibiki Stlye: Extra-Large Spear Rush!". Hibiki can even make one or two Knightmare Frames mech heads detached from the body and crushed it with a blow from her strong gauntlet. Like Natsu and Hibiki, Luffy also did what he did best, which was punching and kicking any soldiers or even Knightmare Frames Mech that stupid enough to confront him. Using his devil fruit that change him into strong rubber man, Luffy canstretches his arm back then throws a devastating punchtowards some soldiers and brave enough to attack some of The Knightmare Frames mech using his special moves attack while shouting Like "Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" that create repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms. One of his punches is strong enough to pierce through their chassis and the pilot who rode the mecha. Through all the chaotic nature of their assault, it was easy for the rest of the team to forget that the three of them were engaging in friendly competition.

"it seems they are doing their little competition seriously..." Ichigo said to Naruto and Akame, while sweatdrop watching the friendly competition between Luffy, Natsu and Hibiki. "or exaggerated."

"They remind me when i'm still chunin first." Naruto replied while also sweatdrop see it too. "Remind me to tell the three of them not to do this again during the mission."

"Noted." Akame replied shortly shaking her head slowly.

* * *

 **Location: Defense control room inside the Secret Headquarters, Still at some place in Britannian**

 **Time: [9:28 AM]**

"Damn, those peoples are monster!"

"Look what they do, i can not imagine if i get hit by them."

"I feel sorry for our friends who are told to keep our secret base out there."

In a control within the Headquaters of lelouch, several security and defense system operators diligently operated the control for the Headquarters defense that kept the Naruto and the groups at bay. Also seen 2 or 4 armed guards are placed in the room, just in case something happens. They were all in the room as they watched a live recording on their monitor screen, showing Naruto and his group defeating the Britannian Infantry soldiers just staring at the screen with an expression of fear and pity to see their comrade soldiers being defeated or apparently killed by Naruto and his group. They could not imagine the pain felt by their comrade who were out there helping out the soldiers.

"Okay, enough all of you!" Shouted a man behind them in a high tone, who is actually the actual chairman of those who led this control room. "Let our man down there take care of them. Their struggle will not be in vain to defend our great leader Lelouch and our country, to create the perfect world we dream of. So go back to work!"

"Sir yes sir!" Shouting everyone in the room shout together, while continuing their defense system.

But unknow to both operators, guards and their chairman, an pair of eye is watching them from behind the door of the room. Those eyes were belong to a little boy with glasses and dark brown hair which mostly hangs downwards just above his blue eyes, but there are also a few strands that stick up at the front and back of his head. This boy outfit consists of a blue suit jacket with a single button and a pair of shorts, red trainers and white socks,also wears a red bowtie and round glasses. The boy who had been watching people in the room was Conan Edogawa, a well-know detective who was an adult man altered by drug and who spoke to Astro through his communication channel.

"There are 15 people in this room." Conan said calmy as he watched carefully the whole room. "10 people served as system operators, 4 of them armed guards and 1 person as a leader in this room."

"Wow, no wonder why girls around you interested in you." Said a young man, who has red hair and blue eyes, wears rectangular glasses and wears his lab coat over a shirt with hoodie. The young man was examining the assault rifle he had gotten from an outside guard who had been paralyzed by Conan. "You have great intelligence and cool charisma despite being shrunken into a child. Next thing i know, you will be the first little boy to have a harem girls."

"Said the guy who previously a scholar student, but didn't succeed and his younger sister, Kagami Suzune, gets him out of the house by getting him a job as a Physics teacher in a college campus named Hiiragi Academy's "ichou" Branch Campus." Said Conan who replied to the young man joke while smiling at him. "And now, he became a Otaku teacher who only does what he wantsand ends up influencing his students with his gaming sites and so on. Am i right, Kagami Junichirou?"

The young man called Kagami Junichirou by Conan, can only grunt irritably and glared at Conan. "Hey, at least they interesting at my lessons i teach." Said Kagami who feel annoyed and offended. "Even among them are inspired by the lessons i give!"

"Yeah, a lessons about what anime is most interesting to watch or how to play the right dating sims game." Said Conan who still just smiled ignorantly towards Kagami. "Is that the inspirational lesson you gave them?"

"Why you little runt!" Kagami said that growled with Conan words. He should have attended the annual Doujinshi event at Akihabara right now. But because he got a call from his best friend he knew from cyberspace, Tabane Shinonono, he had not choice but willing to take a part in this important mission and was forced to leave the event he had been waiting for months.

"Huh, Can you guys stop quarreling and focus on our mission?" Ask a person with a hoarse voice behind them who seem hesitant to snap their little fights. "You two reminded me when i was fighting with Nobita ne."

Glacing behind them, Conan and kagami stare at a creature that has a round head and a blue and white body. The creature has a prominent red round nose, and has a stature like cat with a whisker and a pet bell necklace around its neck, and has a pouch on his stomach. The creature that are being looked at by Conan and Kagami, is actually robotic cat which name is Doraemon, a robotic cat that came from the 22nd century which is assigned to help a boy from the past named Nobita Nobi. Currently, he is tasked to help Naruto and his group to retrieve items that have been stolen by a famous prince named Lelouch Lamperouge. Before he joined this mission, he and Nobita were doing a study tour with all of Nobita's schoolmates to the IS academy spot along with other schools, such as Taiga Aisaka school originated. During the incident of Lelouch and his men's assault and theft, Doraemon and Nobita also witnessed the incident and Doraemon was willing to help this mission, followed by Nobita who protested want to come too.

"You two know that Naruto-san and the others are busy out there fighting the Britannian Infantry soldiers, and we have 3 minutes to immediately turn off the energy field that surrounds this Headquarters." Doraemon reminded the two young men while stands waiting with his arms crossed in his "Any minute now" pose.

"Right, thank's for reminding us Doraemon." Said Conan who nodded thanks and ended his little fight with Kagami. He then looked back Doraemon, like looking for something. "Anyway, where's Revy-san? Not that we've agree to stay together on this sneaking mission."

The person Conan is talking about is Revyor Rebecca Lee,a gun fighter woman from pirate mercenaries group called Lagoon Company. She also one the people called by Chifuyu Orimura and is included in this group to carry out this mission.

Doraemon who hears Conan's question, can only look the other way with a slightly frightened expression and wipe his round head. "Etto, she's still busy...slaughtering some guards back there."

Right on the cue, there was the sound of gunfire as well as the shout of the people who were scream in agony and accompanied by the voice of a woman who laughs loudly saying, "Come on, is that all your F(Bleep) got!? Come on, make me satisfied! Hahaha!?"

Conan, Doraemon and Kagami who hear such a torturous psychopath's voice can olny shudder in horror. They can't imagine of what Revy is doing back there.

"Well, it does not suprise me if she has such traits and behaviors." Said Conan who smiled awkwardly. "given the fact that she came from a place where criminal activity and the mafia gang was commonplace."

"Yeah, that place sound like heaven for dangerous criminals and people like her." Said kagami who shuddered to hear it. He then flicnhed when he heard the sound like a crushed object, followed by the sound of a man screaming in pain and laughing out loudly from a girl know as Revy. "And i really don't want to find out about that place."

"Me too..." Said Doraemon agreed as well. Ignoring the frightening thoughts about it, Doraemon then glances towards Conan while asking, "Anyway, what is our plan now Conan-san ?"

Realizing that and shook his head slightly to get rid of the thought, Conan then activate his favorite gadget Stun-Gun Wristwatch while saying," Right, here's the plan..."

Back again in defense control room, the chairman of the room, which is actually named Richard, scanned each of his subordinate's work and watched the monitor screen in front of him, featuring Naruto and his group still fighting the Britannian Infantry soldiers outside this supposedly headquarters. While watching the screen, he thought as long as he was a member of The Order of the Black Knights group, he sometimes questioning the way this group that led by prince Lelouch to make the Britannian country better place, peaceful and perfect. Sometimes in the chairman's heart, he was bit hesitant about the vision and mission that prince Lelouch always buzzed during his speech. But because the spirit of his friends who want to make Britannia back to be victorious again as before, he finally want to participate in this group for the country to be better than the cruel administsation of Charles zi Britannian, the father of the prince Lelouch himself, although the way the group it is against the world and is risking millions of innocent lives.

 _I just hope what master Lelouch does for the glory of Britannia._ Said Richard in his mind. Thinking of all this makes Richard sigh in exhausted while rubbing his forehead. _I need a coffee..._

Before Richard picked up the coffee cup on the left side table of his chair, suddelny he felt a jolt on the neck that made him feel a little startled. Then gradually, his whole body began to lose consciuosness and his eyes closed slowly. Before the chairman was brought to the realm of dreams, he uttered a few words in his mind, _Why do i suddenly...become sleepy...like this..._

One of the nearby guards who saw their chairman asleep instantly, felt a little strange seeing it. To check his suspicions he then approached the chair where the chairman sat and asked, "Uh, sir Richard...are you alright?"

Unknow to the guard, Conan has paralyzed the chairman with his Stun-Gun Wristwacth. After that, Conan then activate the other handy gadget that helped him as he became the coolest detective to date, the Voice-Changing Bowtie, a device that can disguise the original his voice and can accurately imitate other people's voice.

Set the voice frequency on his Voice-Changing Bowtie, Conan said with the same exact sound as the chairman. "Umm, yeah i'm alright. Just little tired about all of this..."

 _Why is Sir Richard mouth not movingwhen he's talking?_ Said the guard in his mind, while only raise his eyebrows in confusion. He then nodded his head, understood with the fatigue that the chairman feels now. "Of course, sir, we are all a little exhausted over all this work, too."

"Yeah, now i can feel it too." Said Conan who actually plays the chairman's voice from behind the outdoor door. "Anyway, can you add my coffee again, with all four of you."

The guard was puzzled by the chairman's orders. Why did he order him and three of his fellow guads at once to add his coffee? He then then asked the chairman, "All four of us? But sir, we are told to keep watch here until-"

"You did not hear what i just said? That's an order and i order you, to add my coffee in the room next door now!" Said Conan with the voiceof the chairman of the room whose voice was a little pressing the guard. But second later, Conan still using the chairman's voice then apologized. "S-Sorry son...did not mean to scold you. I'm just...a little stress about all of this."

The guard and his colleagues who had been shocked by their chairman's attitude, then seemed to recollect himself and nodded understand toward their chairman. "I...understand sir. We will add your coffee right away."

Taking the cup beside his exhausted chairman, the guard then looked at his three companions and nodded a signal to hurry out to the place he was told. Understand that, the three colleagues then replied nodding and they then walk towards the door of the room that became the only exit into the room. The four guards were still confused by the orders of their chairman.

After opening the door, they were shocked by a boy bespectacled in front of them who looked smiling innocently towards them. The boy looked relaxed while stepping on a ball under his right foot.

"Hi there!" Said Conan who winked playfully toward the four guards.

Before the four guards did something, Conan just kicked the ball that he stomped earlier to one guard in front of him and make the guard fell instantly thanks to his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes which adds a kicking force to a verry strong kick. Seeing one guard successfully dropped, Conan immediately kicked the ball toward the other guard again and then bounced towards the remaining 2 guards. Thanks to his ability to play soccer since childhood until now,he can hit the target with great accuracy even thought the distance and position is impossible. The operators who had run the headquarters security program in the room, then turned to the sound source behind them.

"Doraemon, do it now!" Said Conan to Doraemon, who signaled the robot cat to immediately enter the room.

Hearing a signal from Conan, Doraemon then ran into the room and aimed his own gun at the operators. "Shock Gun!"Said Doraemon who just fired his pistol that took a kind of electrical current toward the operators and made them shocked then fainted instantly. Checking for any operators still visible and seeing already looks safe to him, Doraemon gives a shout while waving his hand towards Conan and Kagami. "All clear guys!"

"Good job Doraemon." Said Conan who impressed by Doraemon action, while entering the room with Kagami. "Now we can turn off the entire defense system and its force field. It's your job now, Kagami."

"On it!" Kagami replied while approaching the concole, studying the control for the proper system to deactive the defense system and the field. But after he sat in one of the front seats of the computer console, he seems a bit confused about the console he's staring at. "well, this maybe take a while..."

"Something wrong Kagami-san?" Doraemon asked who approached the console Kagami was occupies.

"Ya-huh, take a look at this." Kagami replied while typing a few buttons on the computer's cursor to open the defense system. But after opening it, seen on the computer screen it only display the witing 'ACCESS DENIED'. "It seems that they always lock the system tightly if at any time there infiltrated, and it seems they always change the code of the security systems every minutes. I've never seen a defense system as strict and complex as this since hacking Akihabara or even JGSDF security system."

"let me see it." Doraemon said that took a look at the computer screen. But a moment later his eyes immediately rounded up perfectly like seeing something shocking. "Wait, I've seen system programs like this before. this such system should only exist in the 22nd century."

"Really? No wonder why this system so complex" Kagami said raising his eyebrows curiously. He then glanced at Doraemon as he said, "Well if you know about this, you must know a lot about how this system works in your times era right?"

"Well, uhh...i know a bit about it." Said Doraemon a little hesitant. "But i will try my best to help you in this matter."

"Can you two a little faster." Said Conan to his 2 friends while looking towards a large screen monitor in front of them. The monitor shows Naruto and the others are still busy fighting with Britannian Infantry troops out there. "Looks like our friend out there cannot wait any longer."

Unknow to Conan, Kagami and Doraemon, one of the guards who had been paralyzed by Conan regained consciousness and prepared to fire his weapon towards them. But when the guard can pull the trigger, a gunshot sounded loudly behind him and knocked him to the floor. Shocked by the sound of the gunfire, Conan, Kagami and Doraemon then looked behind them and found an armed guard who was about to shoot them, lying on the floor with blood coming out of his back. The three of them just fell silent and looked shocked with their mouth gaping to see the lifeless guard was dead.

"Are you three going to stand still with that stupid expression or what?" Said the voice of a woman in front of them with a sarcastic tone on Conan, Kagami and Doraemon. "Because we have a lot of work to do right away."

Looking at the source of the voice, they found a woman who was standing in front of the room entrance with a facial look of a Chinese-American that approximately moderate height in her early to has amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and her plum-colored hair in a loose ponytail, with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead. In spite of her slender build the woman also sporting a slightly muscular build, which she doesn't conceal in the least. On her right upper arm, she has a tribal tattoo, reaching all the way up to her wardrobe consists of a pair of US military jungle boots, very short cut-off jeans, and a black crop top, leaving her belly exposed. She did not button her pants, and instead, uses a US Army webbing belt to keep them up. The woman also sports a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters to store some of her gun and lastly, She wears a pair of fingerless black woman is Rebecca Lee or usually called Revy, the girl that Conan had been talking about.

Revy who had shot the guard with his favorite firearms, then put it again to her holsters and talking with a loud tone. "Oy! Are you three deaf, we have to finish our work right away!"

Awakened with a loud tone fron Revy, Kagami then starightly worked on console system in front of him with his laptop device that he always brought and aided by Doraemon. "Sure, right away!" Kagami said nervously while working quickly with Doraemon. He and Doraemon are still a little afraid of what Revy did.

Meanwhile Conan then activates the communication button on his results with his 3 friends to Naruto and other groups. "Conan to Naruto-san, my group has successfully infiltrated Lelouch stronghold. Kagami and Doraemon is preparing to lower the field and other defense system."

"Good job guys. Astro and Ichigo will meet you guys inside." Naruto said on the communication channel. "And let us know if anything happens."

"Roger that Naruto-san. Conan out."Said Conan who then ended the connection. He turned to Revy who was walking leisurely toward him. "You know, i have no problem with what you just did there, because i often see this as a detective. But you may have traumatized Doraemon and Kagami, which i'm sure they never saw anyone killed in front of them."

Revy who does not seem to care about it, just masseges her own neck. "Like i care about that. You know about me." Replied Revy while crossing her arms under her bust. "You guys should be grateful to me for saving your ass back there and not lying dead with bullet-filled bodies."

Doraemon and Kagami who heard Revy words about 'lying dead with a body full of bullets' that immediately creeps in fear, while Conan who heard it can only laugh awkwardly. "Well, thank you for saving us then, Revy-san."

"Done!" Doraemon said very happy as he tapped his hands. Seen on the console screen which he and Kagami successfully hacked display posts 'ACCESS ACCEPTED' that blinks on the screen. "Finally it works!"

"Damn, it took a minutes to open it." Said Kagami after that, he smiled down at Doraemon and patted the oval's head of the robot cat as he said, "But if you're not here, maybe i'll have trouble opening it."

"That's friends, always helping each other." Doraemon said proudly as he rubbed his head.

"Great job you two. Now i think our job are done here." Said Conan who smiled happy to see the results of the efforts of his two friends. Looking at the large monitor screen in the room, which displays a Force-Field defense data that shows the numbers from 90 percent down to 50 percent, the Force-Field sign that surrounds the base begins to descend it defense the screen shows the free Astro on the air of one of the buildings that had not been able to pass throught because the energy barrier that covered it, but now can be passed because it was gone. "Let's go, Astro and Ichigo will meet us out later."

Nodding in understanding with Conan's command, Kagami and Doraemon simply walk away from the room with Conan in front of them. Meanwhile revy who followed behind them could only mumble like, "Kids..."

* * *

 **Location: Outside Secret Headquarters, Still at some place in Britannian**

 **Time: [9:30 AM]**

Feel able to pass one of the buildings that had been covered by a large energy barrier earlier, Astro directly inform Naruto and others. "Minna-san, the field's its down. We can all enter it now!"

"We understand Astro." Naruto said as he kicked the soldier who tried to stab him in the back. He then told Ichigo, "Ichigo, it's your time."

"I'm on it!" Ichigo replied that immediately followed astro with thought in his spiritual form Ichigo has the ability to levitate in mid air for an infinite amount of time, Ichigo capable to fly too and able to high speed flight thank's to his Immense Reiatsu energy.

Seeing Ichigo already gone after Astro, Naruto then gladly satisfied and shouted towards the other friends. "Okay everybody, we've got a clear shot. Natsu, Luffy, Hibiki and Eren, clear a path and smash into the entrance gate!"

"GOT IT!" Shouted Natsu, Luffy, and Hibiki simultaneously with excitement, while Eren (in his Titan form) just growled as he nodded his head understood.

Then simultaneously, Natsu, Luffy, Hibiki and Eren took the frontline and started plowing thier way through many Britannian Infantry soldiers and few Knightmare frame mech. Despite soldiers hard efforts, they still cannot resist and stop the brutal attacks of Natsu and his three other friends. Naruto, Saber, Akame, Sailor Moon (Usagi), Taiga, Ash & Pikachu followed the path, taking out any stragglers that were survived the attack from Natsu and the others just now. But before they made it in, they were confroted by a large, sealed steel door in front of the entrance of the headquarters. if that was enough, there were hundreds of Britannian Infantry soldiers standing in front of the steel gate while pointing their guns at Naruto and his group.

One of the soldiers in front row then activated his megaphone speakers and alerted Naruto and his group. "This is a final warning to all of you who dare to attack the headquarters of prince Lelouch Lamperouge. You all have to leave this place or you will all get the consequences of your actions!"

Natsu who saw it then got an idea. "Hey Luffy!" Said Natsu who called the name of his pirate friend. "Remember the summer vacation on the beach yesterday?"

Luffy who heard it immediately stopped with what he id and held his chin, to try given what Natsu said earlier. "Hhhmmm...you mean, when you're punished for accidentally destroying Erza and Chopper sand castles?"

"Yes it is." Said Natsu who nodded and smiled at Luffy. But a second later he then realized what his pirate friend had said and his face flushed with anger. "Wait, no you baka! That's not what i mean! I mean, do you remember when we both dueled against Zoro and Gray back then?"

Processing what Natsu said, luffy finally remembered what Natsu was talking about. "Oh, I remember that! At that time we combine both our combat moves simultaneously. It was pretty cool!"

"Thank goodness you still remember that." Said Natsu who can only sweatdrop towards Luffy. Luffy is a man who easily forget a thing, even people he meets! "Right, now i want us to do that again. This time we have to target in front of us, understand?"

"Alright!" Said Luffy with his passion while standing behind Natsu. Clenched his right hand with his left hand, Luffy then said to Natsu with a big smile. "Just tell me Natsu, i'm ready!"

"Mind telling me, why they both stopped attacking?" Yoko asked all his group mates, staring puzzledly at Natsu and Luffy who seemed to be doing something. "And what the hell those two doing?"

While everbody in the group is confused by what will be done by their two friends, Naruto seems to know what his two friends will do next. "Look's like they will gonna use that combined technique again." Naruto said with a smile.

"What combination?" Taiga asked curiously.

While engulfs his fists in flamesNatsu then yelled at Luffy, "Do it now!"

Hearing that, Luffy with a big smile stretches both his rubber arms far back while muttering, "Gomu gomu no..." and after ta second he hurls both of his arms forwardtowards Natsu while shouting, "Bazooka!" that striking Natsu and sends the dragon slayer mage fly towards large and sealed steel door. Natsu who is made flying fast toward the steel door by Luffy, then ready to cast his punches while muttering, "Fire Dragon's..." then he directs his blow foward as he shouts, "Iron Fist!".

Some of the Britannian Infantry soldiers who were ready to shoot then immediately ran away from Natsu who was speeding off and preparing to smash the large, sealed steel door behind them. While other colleagues fled to dodge, one soldier who in front row who used the megaphone was only able to stand and not move because he filled with fear and surrender. Before Natsu manages to reach the steel door and the soldier, the frightened soldier can only say a few word before being hit by a fist of hot fire from the Dragon Mage of Fairy Tail. "Oh s(Bleep)..."

The loud blow from Natsu's blow made a massive explosion loud enough to sound far away. After the explosion smoke had subsided, Natsu was already right inside the entrance of the headquarters, with both steel doors that had been firmly covered but now lying on either side of his left with dented and crushed by Natsu's blow.

Seeing the result of his combined attack with Luffy suceeds, Natsu then turns towards Naruto and the other while holding up his two fingers. "Yeah, it worked!" Natsu said happily with his big smile.

"yahoo!" Luffy cried happily as he jumped up and raised his hands upward as he saw his teamwork succeed. "That was cool! We should do that again!"

All the group who saw it was amazed by the action of teamwork from Luffy and Natsu. The most stunned the most is Taiga, because this is the first time she has seen the cool ability of this super hero group from close range. Moreover she was among them.

Saber then broke the atmosphere with a flat and calm tone to everyone. "I hate to break this moment. But we have to finish our mission right away, before many of the Britannian Infantry soldiers and those mech are coming to attack us again."

"Saber is right, we are close to our goal." Said Naruto who nodded in agreement with Saber as he walked foward and then looked towards everyone in the group. "Although we can not arrest lelouch because he has diplomatic immunity and has a noble lineage bound in this country, but we can give him a painfull lesson so he will not repeat his actions again."

"Well that suck. I was tired of seeing the news about him waged war against his father and other countries for his colonization without stopping." Yoko said a little disappointed to hear it. But a moment later she smiled sweetly. "But i least i can punch the handsome face of the british prince."

"Well that suck too!" Said Sailor Moon (Usagi) who also disappointed. While holding both his cheeks she then said in her girly tone, "I hear he is very charming and very polite to women. Ohh, i could not bear to hit his handsome face!"

"Baka..." said saber, Akame and Taiga simultaneously as they facepalmed together, while Hibiki just laughs awkwardly while scratching her cheeks. To be honest they were also a little captivated by Lelouch's handsome face too.

"Uhhh...do you know what they are talking about, Eren-san?" Luffy ask Eren (titan form) in confusion, while poiting tat Sailor Moon and the other girls.

Eren (Titan form) who hears Luffy question, can only growl and shaking his head slowly in response to Luffy'S question. For some reason, Sailor Moon and Yoko remind him of the girls who are in his hometown, especially Hanji Zoe and protective sister Mikasa Ackerman.

"Oi! Why are all of you just chatting there!" Natsu yelled at his group while still standing in front of the base. "Come on, we must be quick before Ichigo and others get into trouble in there!"

Naruto who heard shoutedd Natsu then looked towards Luffy and others while saying in serius tone, "Okay Minna-san, you heard what Natsu said. Let's go, we must get inside and finish this mission. I'm sure Ichigo and others having trouble handling some obstacles inside."

Everyone who heard the leader of their group then nodded understood and immediately ran into the headquarters, whose steel door had been destroyed earlier by the combined attack from Natsu and Luffy. But before they can enter, a massive gunshot stopped them from stepping inside. Looking at the source of the sound, they saw a band of armed Britannian infantry troops running towards Naruto and the group. Following behind the soldiers some Knightmare Frame mecha were seen preparing to fire their weapons at naruto and the group.

"Grrooaahh!" the load roar from Eren (still in his Titan form) who immediately stood beside Naruto and the others, protecting them with his gigantic body from the firing of Britannian Infantry soldiers and the Knightmare Frame mecha. Even thought Eren Titan form have the ability to automatically heal any injury sustained in battle and able to regenerate entire limbs, he could still feel the pain of the attack. "Grraaahh!"

"Eren!" Shouted the entire group who was suprised to see Eren protecting them from the shoot.

Hibiki who saw her titan friend was fired insistently by the Britannian Infantry soldiers and Knightmare Frame Mecha, she immediately darted towards those soldiers and the Mech's and attacked them. "How dare you hurt our friend!" Hibiki shouted with anger as she launched a blow after blow to the soldiers and the mecha without stopping.

While Naruto and the other approached Eren (Titan form) who was bending weakly after receiving a barrage of fire. Natsu who approached Eren fist then asked with concern. "Oh my god, Eren you okay?"

Glancing towards his back, Eren could only growl and nod his head. Seen his body that was full of gunchot wounds began to regenerate itself. Naruto and others who see Eren's ability can breathe a sigh of relief though some of them are still worried. Luffy who did not want to see their friend was injured again, then looked at Naruto and others.

"Guys..." Said Luffy to his friends with a serious face. "You'd better go inside. I will help Eren and Hibiki to dispel these soldiers along with their big toys."

"Oi, count me too!" Said Natsu with his big grin as he clenched his hands together. "We still have not finished our contest."

 _They still think this is a game?!_ Said incredulous Taiga, Yoko and Sailor Moon (except Saber and Akame) in their thoughts simultaneously, while Ash and Pikachu can only scratch their heads confused with what Natsu mean.

Naruto who saw it nodded his head while smilling. The ninja is very fond of the attitude shown by his two friends. "Very well, but you guys must becareful okay ?"

"Don't worry about that Naruto," Luffy said that smiled broadly towards the Ninja of Konohagakure. "We pretty sure can handle ourself here. So just trust us!"

Seeing the trust of Luffy, Naruto can only nod in understanding. He then looked at some of his group friends who are still available and said, "Alright everyone, let's get inside!"

With that in mind Naruto then led the rest of the group into the Headquarters knowing that lelouch was waiting for their arrival.

* * *

 **Location: Labotarium room, inside Secret Headquarters, Still at some place in Britannian**

 **Time: [9:34 AM]**

"So you saying, when you and other trying to trigger the energy inside that mysterious chunks of crystal, a portal appeared suddenly and almost sucked one of the technicians and destroy some of our tech?" Lelouch said trying to understand the explanation form his trusted scientist. "Is that right?"

Rakshata who heard the young master who had undestood it and nodded satisfied. "it is Master Lelouch. you can see the tape for proof and ask the technicians."

Now currently Lelouch already in a massive lab room replete with series of technological apparatuses and massive screens of the battle outside. Also seen are some scientist and technicians who are researching and operating a machine near Lelouch and Rakshata. In the center of machine that being operating by scientist and technicians, was a sort of electromagnetic field and within that swirling in place was a chunk of crystal that was talked about by Lelouch and Rakshata. Said crystal shaped like rugby balls and took out a radiance of purplish light around who had been described by the India scientist about the crystals she and her colleagues had been researching, was curious and unexpected to take that seemingly thousands-year-old crystal that could bring such a thing out. The only thing that close to this is incident that happened in Ginza, Japan one year ago, where mysterious portal shape of large gate that appears suddenly and bring supernatural creatures and warriors clad in medieval armor that comes from another dimension, or certain website on internet that can open portal to digital world full of monster Digimon, orcertain rumor about magical door that can connect to heaven and hell that lies within campus town in tokyo which is called True Cross Campus and so on.

But as much fascinating about the portal to another dimensions is, he still studying and examining it further. So that his future war and colonization plans can be successful without his enemies knowing.

 _Hhhmmm...interesting. Looks like i no longer need to order my men to kidnap some children in that Academy City to make a teleport experiment anymore._ Lelouch said in his mind, watching his best technicians and scientist still studying that mysterious chunk of crystal which he stole from the IS Academy. He then turned back to Rakshata and ask, "Is it possible that We could probaly can make ourselves teleport or even create a dimensional portal with this crystal?"

"Yes, there's a good chance we can make it that happen, Master Lelouch." Said Rakshata who explains happily the results of his research with other scientist."Not only that, according to our reseacrh, if we can harness the power within this crystal we can gain teleport and can even create a dimensional portal wherever we want with just our thoughts without any limit."

"That was impessive, Rakshata.I never doubted your work with your colleagues in making or researching an invention. You amaze me again Rakshata. " Said Lelouch who was amazed by the work of his trusted scientist. "And with this, we can be one step ahead in achieving our dreams to make our perfect world."

Rakshata just chuckled at his master's praise. "I'm glad to hear you happy about it, Master Lelouch. But as much we're happy about this too, there is something that may not be good that you want to hear."

 _I really don't like the sound of it..._ Said Lelouch in his thought while raising his eyebrows curiously towards Rakshata. "What? This must have something to do with the experiment you did with this crystal?"

Rakshata who hears his young master's question, can only nod his head in rightly while typing the measuring of possibility in her Datapad. "It is, Master Lelouch. Given the fact that some our equipment and tech are crushed while doing experiments...i say 49% chances we could success if using the remaining equipment and tech. I advise to immediately replace some of those sophisticated tools and tech with new ones again, so we can prove our results and also avaoid casualties."

 _Well, that was bad and good news. On one hand, we can probably achieving a limitless power. But on other hand, there is a great possibility of risk if not replacing its supporting tools and tech with a new one to achieve this power._ Lelouch said in his though while getting worried. Looking back at the large screen in front of room, he sees Naruto and his group is almost approaching the room he and the others are now. _And I do not have much time left to deal with these super people._

Looking at his must trusted scientist again, Lelouch then said, "then do what you and your colleagues can with the tools and tech that still available. We must immediately complete this experiment before our intruders come."

After he said that, the lab room entrance suddenly exploded and shocked the people inside, except Lelouch himself who just stand calmly without turning armed guards, theses ones more heavily armed than others, immediately stood near the entrance with a standby, poiting their guns at the exploding entrance. After the explosive smoke began to subside, Ichigo came in and instantly slashing the two heavily armed guards with his Zanpakuto sword. A couple other guards attempted to defend the lab, but came Revy who immediately fired his signature guns, a pair of modified Beretta 92FS's, to those guards and take them down easily thanks to her expertise and skillful with a wide variety of weapons. Through all the quick chaos that occured, Lelouch still never turned once and Ichigo and Revy then approached the Prince of Britain, followed by Astro, Doraemon, Kagami and Conan who entered into the room as well.

"Prince Lelouch, at the behest of the headmaster of IS Academy, Chifuyu orimura and the Japanese military organization, to immediately hand over the items you stole and we will leave this place peacefully without further incident." Astro declared to the Prince of Great Britanian.

"You heard the boy, Lelouch. Just hand over the goods you stolen and we won't trash this new base of yours." Ichigo added while carrying his sword on his shoulders. "Or we have to do it by force."

Even without turning to face the groups directly, Lelouch was aware but unafraid to reply with cold conviction, "Well well, is this the so called extraordinary people's who had attacked my palace after i had almost succeeded in controlling some of the Chinese countries at that time. You all have the guts and great confidence to attack me again a for second time."

"Cut the chit chat, Prince Drama. Stop dramatizing and just give it back the f(Bleep) the thing you stolen." Said Revy, who was getting impatient while filling the bullet of her firearm.

"Guys, look at that." Astro said to the entire group as he pointed towards the chunk of crystal that floating in the center of a machine behind Lelouch and Rakshata. "That is the mysterious crystal that was recently discovered by E.F.F. My Scanning system also picking up a considerrable amount of energy coming from the crystal, a possibility that i suspect sort of interdimensional properties."

Doraemon who wanted to know what Astro mean, then took a kind of tool like a laptop from his four dimension bag, or so-called magic pouch, and pointed it towards the crystal in question. After checking with his laptop, the robot cat from 22nd century then understand what Astro said just now. "Heh, You're right Astro! The crystal does indeed have a large energy which comes from within the crystal itself. I can only surmise involves interdimesional properties, and access to other dimensions is more infinite than my Dokodemo Door!"

"So it's dimensions portal? _"_ Said conan a little confused with what just said by Astro and Doraemon just now. He then returning his focus to Lelouch. "You're planning to get somewhere, Lelouch?"

"Master Lelouch?"Rakshata inquired, feeling a bit nervous at seeing the most famous group of super people who seemed to be preparing to attack her and the other occupants in the room.

Glancing back towards Rakshata with his serious gaze, Lelouch then said, "Do it."

Taken aback by what his young master said, Rakshata then said again with a little nervous. "But Master Lelouch, if we use makeshift tools and what's left-"

"You hear what i said...Do it!" Lelouch said with a slightly loud tone on Rakshata.

Not wanting to anger his young master again, Rakshata just ran to his co-workers and ordered them to immediately complete the crystal experiment project. After instructing his scientist, Lelouch then turned to address Conan and others directly. "You all can't possibly fathom the scope of what i've acquire, no more than what that goofy and feeble-minded Tabane Shinonono could."

"Actually, Tabane-san will begin her research and experiments on the crystal." Said Conan who only sweatdrop towards the arrogant nature Lelouch. "Until you decide to crash in and stole the crystal and some other items that are not yours."

"And you sound a lot like Aizen when he talks about this world from his view." Said Ichigo who added while staring blank towards Lelouch. "I mean seriously, just finish your business in this country."

"Yeah, like solving your daddy issues for example." Said Revy who also adds bluntly while staring blankly towards Lelouch. "I'm getting sick and tired, seeing news about you declaring a war to you father."

Ignoring the words of those three people, Lelouch then proceeded to say the group with an arrogant and cold tone. "I see those two robot kid scan the crystal...but it's so much more than that. This crystal is not even from our own planet, nor any other planet, or even our own universe. I bet not even Tabane or other scientist in this planet or other place could fathom its origins."

"And your scientist can?" Conan asked just as Naruto and the rest of the group (Minus Luffy, Natsu, Hibiki and Eren) arrived in the Lab room.

"Sorry we late, We have a little trouble with troops out there!" Yoko said as she prepared to use her sniper rifle modeled after the Barrett M82 again. "Did we miss anything?"

"Not much, we have just defeated some of the remaining soldiers in this room and just to ask Lelouch to immediately hand over the crystal and the other items he stole." Ichigo replies to Yoko and the others who have arrived. But then Ichigo sees there is something less between Naruto and his group that has arrived. "Wait, where's Luffy, Natsu, Eren and Hibiki? Are they not with you guys when me and Astro came in here?"

"They still out there, taking care of soldiers who try to keep us from getting in here." Saber replied to Ichigo, while preparing her invisible sword for another fight.

With a serious look Naruto spoke to Lelouch, "We're giving you one chance to surrender, Lelouch. Hand over the items you stolen and we'll leave peacefully without further incident." Naruto declared seriously.

"And what we have here? Is this the famous of the Konohagakure that i often hear much." Lelouch said with the same tone while staring at Naruto. "You and your little groups have a guts to trespass upon my homeland of Britannia, invade my Headquarters, taking my stuff that now belong's to me and expect to leave so easily?" Lelouch asked coldly.

"Hey, we will not be here and do all that if it's not your act!" Kagami said irritated at Lelouch.

"You have my word, Lelouch. As long you give the valuables you took from the IS Academy and military organization E.F.F. ,we'll depart Britannia without a fight." Naruto stated, still convince the Prince of Britania.

"You and your group will depart from Britannia now, or suffer the consequences of your actions." Lelouch declared still in the same tone.

"This f(Bleep) still hold his ground."Said Revy who began to get annoyed with the attitude shown by the prince itself.

But Naruto with it's determinations wasn't about to give up. "We're not leaving until you hand over the stuff, Lelouch. End of story."

After staring at each other for a few seconds, Lelouch finally said, "Very well, Naruto. You've made your choice." Said Lelouch as he pressed a switch on his right arm.

instantly, a bright light pillar descended in front of Lelouch followed by a few more that directly surround Naruto and his team. After all the light of the pillar dims, a humanoid robot appears, which has a platinum armor that resembles a medieval knight, and has a futuristic-looking helmet visor. All of the humanoid robots appear to have a wing behind them that is not attached but rather hovering near their rear. Then, the first humanoid robot to appear in front of Lelouch was immediately swinging it's right hand to the side and appeared a grain of light in its right hand that immediately form a giant broad-sword, followed by other humanoid robots that can also bring out the same sword as well.

Naruto and his team are shocked by the emergence of robots, instantly create defensive circle and prepare for another fight. but not all of them look brave under siege by these robots.

"Wha...what are those robots?" Taiga said in fear, seeing the sudden appearance by those robots that surrounded her and the others. One moment she and others have faced the big robots out there, and now they are again confronted by a bunch of robots that are smaller in size than those outside and look very dangerous.

Noting something very familiar about those robots, Conan said, "Wait, is this the IS units who is currently being created by Tabane Shinono herself?"

"That's right, Detective Conan Edogawa." Said Lelouch who smiled deviously at Conan and the others who had been sorrounded by a robot that he summoned with his wrist computer. Then Lelouch approached the robot that first appeared in front of him and caressed it like a valauble item while he said, "When my force attacked the academy, we found something interesting at the below academy itself. We found this beutifull armor just resting within below academy itself with other equipment, and since it does not look like being used anymore then we take it. I ordered my best scientist and engineering to modify and create more of this beutifull shining armor which is based on the first original armor we took."

"Like what Conan said, these thing are not yours." Ichigo said to Lelouch, holding his sword tight and ready to strike.

"Enough! Now with all of you here, i can test my new shining knight here in battle." Lelouch said loudly as he was sick of hearing the group chatter. While smiling deviously the prince of Britannia then said,"And now, shall we began the test it?"

* * *

AN: Please riview it! ;)


	2. Chapter 2: the incursion

"It is impossible to win the race unless you venture to run, impossible to win the victory unless you dare to battle." – Richard M. DeVos

* * *

 **Location: IS Academy, At some place in Japan.**

 **Time: [9:45 AM]**

IS Academy is an academy where Infinite Stratos users from all over the world come to learn how to effectively pilot an IS. It is a boarding school comprising of mainly girls, even the staff are women who double as instructors due to their former status as pilots or test candidates. The academy has only one male student, Ichika Orimura, the first man in IS history who can pilot an IS. The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS controllers. The Japanese government sees it as a principle and duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to neither remain silent nor hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed on. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies. This is the school's code of discipline.

The Academy itself is built on an offshore island which can only be reached via a monorail connecting it to the mainland. It has a decidedly futuristic look, with all its domes and a branch-like tower in the middle of it. There are plenty of trees and parks to tone down the metallic look. The buildings are designated in different places to differentiate their purpose, such as the dormitories being next to a small bridge with trees and a small river under it. Technology-wise, it is about as sophisticated as it can be. There are various "shimmering" holograms that appear all over the academy. There is a large moving holographic strip alongside the school building to broadcast pretty much everything, like weather, temperature, etc.

Due to the social status change that has come about due to the appearance of the IS, a few of the girls are generally arrogant towards the males because of their abilities to pilot an IS. But at the same time, the entire school population of girls are somewhat naive and curious about the opposite sex, as most of them are from all-girls schools. (Since females are the only ones who can pilot an IS, the government set it up such that children at a very young age are separated into same-gender schools, and it spent more funding on the girls' side). Their knowledge of boys seems to be mostly from Boy's Love (Yaoi) Manga's, as they were blushing at the idea of seeing a male like Ichika holding hands with another boy, and their comments of them sticking together for the selection matches. So they are very interested in Ichika (being the first male to pilot an IS), and often try to take the initiative to talk to him, and try to get the upper hand above the rest. They likewise become very excited and motived when he's around or any chance to be around Ichika.

Besides the Academy, the student uniform is standard among the entire school, white blazer with long sleeves and a skirt, with variations among the IS Candidate Representatives (a few normal students also have their uniforms customized). The only way to tell between the years are their neckties, which are different colors (blue for first years, yellow for second years, red for third years.). When the students are doing IS training, they switch to a tight fitting suit (similar to a one-piece swimsuit) and leg stockings that reached to their thighs. For the female Representative Candidates, they wear the same suit with varying colors, while the only male, like Ichika, wears a tank top and burmudas of similar material.

The Academy itself is incomplete if there are no adequate facilities for its students. There are at least 4 classrooms for 1st years, and there are classrooms for the seniors from the 2nd to 3rd years. The Dormitories , The place where the students live, Each room has 2 single beds for roommates and a bathroom. There is also a public bath for them to use. Changing rooms, A giant locker room located at the arena where the students can go and change into their training suits or their respective curricular clothes. Battle Arena , An area where duels, class representative tournaments and occasional IS practice take place, the edges are shielded to prevent accidents. There Are at least 6 of these battle arena's. Arena 6 is an open air arena connected to the central tower, and Stones benches for the spectators to sit and watch.A VIP box for the countries guests (usually representatives of various R&D corporations).4 maintenance areas for the IS users to suit up, in addition to a launch pad leading to the arena. There is an observation room where the teachers can monitor the battle. the condition of the IS, and the security of the arena. There are also Boys' Large Bath, A large indoor bathroom with views of the forest and the tower. This place was made as the teachers thought the boys (especially Ichika) would need an area to freshen up after training. And lastly, there's Infirmary, A place where IS students needed to treated by illness or injuries.

As it is a school, there are different clubs for the students to do extracurricular activities. The Student Council helps to manage the clubs by sending them aid and set up events to promote their works and attract new students to the school. Being the only IS Academy that teaches users how to pilot an IS, security is of the utmost importance. No unauthorised personnel can enter the IS Academy. For anyone who wish to be admitted into the IS Academy, they would need to be recognised by their respective governments to have the talent. The only exception was during the cultural festival, where the students are allowed to bring in guests, provided they have a pass to get in with.

Is really peacefull for all female for around the world to able to learn with peace from naughty and perverted eyes of men. And also really heaven place for all male around the world to hope to become one of the students in this academic school, and also can control the IS as well as this man named Ichika.

But for today... not as peaceful as the usual days as everyone's know.

A few moments ago, the Academy itself has been attacked suddenly by the rebel Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch Lamperouge, and his loyal armies and henchmen. Not only attacked and injured some of the students and staff at the academic school itself, but Lelouch and his loyal armies and henchmen also steal and take some of the important and dangerous items and technology of IS, including a discovery object found on the moon by military branch government, Earth Federation Forces (or E.F.F. for short), which is being studied by Tabane Shinonono, one of the top genius mortal minds in the world, and other scientist for futher research.

Do not want to stay silent and doing nothing about this, Chifuyu Orimura, the 1st Year Dorm Supervisor in the IS Academy, then called some of the famous and stronger individual in the world to help them take back the goods had been taken and stolen by Lelouch.

Said the Supervisor was in a glass room in one of the towers close to the academy itself. Said supervisor who was staring at the view outside the glass window with her serious look, had an appearance a tall woman who has long black hair, which is split into parts. She's also possess good fashion sense and the way she carries herself is seen as being regal, like a high-borne lady. Her normal IS teaching outfit consists of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes. This is Chifuyu Orimura, also known as to the worldwide as the first generation pilot who won the first Mondo Grosso, an Infinite Stratos international fighting tournament that is held every three years (think of it as the World Cup for IS), thus obtaining the title of "Brunhilde" and the 2nd place finalist of the second. Her skills are considered the best in the world in that she had to go against the other IS representative candidates of various countries while wielding only one weapon - the Yukihira. Unknown to world, she was the pilot of the very first IS, "Shirokishi" (The "White Knight" of the "White Knight Incident") and then later the "Kurezakura", which she used in the Mondo Grosso.

But it seemed that her achievements and accomplishment were meaningless when the attack by Lelouch took place suddenly. _Damn it! What the hell is wrong with that stupid prince!_ Chifuyu said in her thought, while frowned thinking about the attacks that occurred a few hours ago. _Last i heard about the news of that damn princes, he was trying to dethroned and overthrow his father government regime, and then he was trying to take over some countries, And now this? What's on that egomaniac prince mind anyway?_

Prior to the attack by Lelouch and his subordinates, Chifuyu was in school at the time too and was received guest arrival from The Earth Federation Forces or E.F.F. for short. After long chat with one representative from that military branch, Kira Yamato,then explained his arrival here with some of his subordinates to ask her and her friends, Tabane Shinonono, to try to examine an object he and his team had accidentally discovered in the ancient ruins of the moon, near the headquarters of E.F.F. located. But before Tabane and other fellow scientists could examine the object that turned out to be the crystal, then there was a sudden attack that launched by Lelouch.

Despite Chifuyu skills are considered the best in the world and can go on toe with other IS representative candidates of various countries, she was getting caught off guard and overwhelmed by surprise attack by Lelouch force's. Even other teacher instructors and senior student that can wield IS too, can't prevent the attack of former Britanian prince force's and also getting overwhelm too.

 _The security alarm system should have sounded loud when there was something unidentified or intruder who wanted to break into the academy itself._ Chifuyu said in her thought, while sighing. _And the only place in this academy that have such system,is Battle Arena for IS user itself. But the energy shield has been breach before._ She just massage her nose thinking about that. _I need to propose to goverment to upgrade and increase the energy barrier that not only shielding the Arena Battle itself, but the school academic as well._

"You could say life is not in line with what we think." Said someone behind Chifuyu, who made the Supervisor in the IS Academy mind came back to the present. Turned to his right side, Chifuyu stare at a man that wears a silver and blue-grey military uniform with black cuffs and belt over a dark red turtleneck, and black and grey shoes. His hair and eyes are both as brown as chocolate. The man stared at the window with his calm expression. "In a way, that's the picture that is happening right now."

"I'm sorry about this incident, Kira-san." Chifuyu said apologetically. "This is the first time we've got a sudden attack like this. Previously this has never happened before."

Kira Yamato who heard the apology just smiled thinly as he said, "It's okay, Chifuyu-san. I know you and other doing your best to keep this Academy secure, and protected from the problems and threats that are out there." He said with an awkward smile and scratched the back of his head. "We sometimes also experience something like this too in our headquarters, and getting overwhelmed by our enemy force's even though we already put some strict and strong defense systems in our entire base."

Before Chifuyu said something more to Kira, the entrance of the room was open and entering it was woman who had short green hair with matching colored eyes and wears glasses. While around average height, the woman has a voluptuous figure and very well endowed that can make all men (especially the perverted men) can be focused on that part. The woman is seen wearing a revealing yellow dress with short sleeves and knee high boots.

The woman with the glasses approached Chifuyu and Kira with a timid and nervous expression well saying, "C-Chifuyu-chan, i already tried my best to answer to the press and other journalist down there about this i-incident... but i-it seems they still w-want to ask for an explanation why this can happen," The woman said in nervous tone. "a-and i do not know what to cover it with! But luckily, the o-other staff try to prevent them to know mo-more about the important items that ta-taken by Lelouch!"

"It's fine, Maya-chan." Chifuyu said to the woman named Maya while nodding toward her in understanding. "You and others have tried your best to prevent the oblique and negative news from spreading to audiences. And it will be matter of time before the other countries know what items and weapon have been taken by the Prince of Britanian." She said while pinch her nose. "And i'm sure after this, the Japanese governmentwill demanding for our negligence about this."

"What about the staff and students who were the victims of this suprise attack?" Kira asked who join the conversation in concern. "I hope there are no casualties from this incident."

"W-well... we checked it out after the attack was over, and thank goodness, no fatalities at all in this attack." Maya said with relief, although her face still looks worried. "Although some of the staff, our students and students from other schools who are on a learning visit here suffered some minor injuries and burns in some parts of their bodies when the attack happened."

"Not to mention some of them would be traumatized by this incident." Chifuyu said dryly, as she looked down from the glass window of the building. Looked down there, she saw several academic buildings destroyed and among them still seen burning because of the attack that happen earlier. She also noticed several firefighters, Medical officers and other officers that working together that put down the flames that are still burning, and looking for survivors among the destroyed buildings. "I wish Naruto and others managed to take back the goods and weapons stolen by that Damn Princes!"

"Don't worry about that, Chi-chan! I'm sure a badass people like Naruto, Luffy, Revy and others can handle anything that will throw at them!" Said a cheerful female voice behind them, who broke the tense atmosphere. "I mean, they are super cool people who have saved the world a few times and through the amazing things in their lives!"

Looking at the source of the sound, Chifuyu, Maya and Kira see a girl eating a small bowl of pudding while lying on the couch. The girls who behave like happy and cheerful kid has purple eyes, long purple hair that extends to her hips, and wears a lab-coat and a pair of robotic rabbit ears. The girl is wearing a frilly maid like blue and white dress. This girl is Tabane Shinonono, or often refers herself as "Tabane the Genius", Chifuyu's closest friend and creator of the armor of Infinity Stratos itself. She is also one of the top intelligence scientists in the world andthe most wanted person by all the organizations related to IS due to her knowledge.

Tabane who sees Chifuyu, Maya and Kira is staring at her, just smiling innocently like a child and raising her bowl of pudding. "While waiting for Naruto and others to try to take back our important goods stolen by the Prince of Britain, why don't we just wait themwhile eating this delicious and sweet pudding?" Tabane said with a cheerful smile. "Come and try! I still have few more!"

"It looks like Tabane-san looks relaxed with this recent incident." Said Kira who can only sweatdrop seeing Tabane childish manners. "Is she always like this even in a situation like this?"

"Well, y-you can say that, Kira-kun." Said Maya who also sweatdrop see it. "But last year, there's a incident that one of the unmanned IS called the Silver Gospel has gone out control, and Tabane-san looked very serious at the time after assessing the situation."

"And i hope her childish nature has disappeared after the incident." Chifuyu said as she massaged her nose. "It seems like i have to smack her head harder again."

"Chifuyu-sensei! Maya-sensei! Nee-san!"

Suddenly someone shouted the names of the two IS academy teachers, which made everyone in the room look at the source of the voice. Entering the room and the one calling Chifuyu and Maya earlier, was a is a beautiful teenage girl with dark blue eyes, long brown hair that slightly messy ponytail (that seems to be divided into two sections) using a green and black ribbon, and possess a slim, curvaceous body with a pair of large breasts. The girl is wearing IS Academy uniform, which is white blazer with long sleeves and a skirt, in addition with high stockings and black knee-high boots that have white soles.

"Houki-chan?" Said Maya who surprised and mentioned the girl name who entered the room that she and others occupy this.

The girl named Houki Shinonono, is a 1st year student at the IS Academy and she's also the 1st childhood friend of IchikaOrimura (The first male to use IS), and also Tabane younger sister. Houki with a worried face then approached her teachers and others while saying, "I came here as fast i can after hearing the IS Academy was attacked." She said in worried tone. "Are you guys okay?"

Before Chifuyu can answer Houki's question, suddenly Tabane, the elder sister of Houki, simply jumps towards her sister and hugs her tightly. "Houki-chan!" Tabane said her sister name, as she plopped her face into Houki breast with a happy smile on her face, which caused the younger sister Shinonono to yelp in suprise. "Finally you've come home!"

"Ah, Nee-san!" Houki said with a flushed face in embarrasment, while trying to release her sister's tight embrace. "Get off me! You embarrassed me in front of Chifuyu-sensei and others!"

While Maya and Kira can only sweatdrop see the scene in front of them, Chifuyu only can shake her head seeing her friend's behavior to his own sister. "Tabane, please stop doing that." Chifuyu said as she massaged her nose. Then she looked back at Houki seriously while asked, "Houki, how is your mission with the others in assisting the Witches Units in handling the overwhelming the Neuroi that took place in eastern Europe?"

"Get off me, Nee-saan!" Houki said, as she released her sister's hug roughly. After successfully free from her sister embrace, she then sighed and answered her teacher's question. "Well, Chifuyu-sensei, by the time we got there, we saw the Witches Units from The Fuso Imperial Navy teams that lead by Mio Sakamoto, is being overwhelmed by Neuroi in eastern Europe, and almost beyond the territory of other countries if we did not come quickly to help them. Thankfully, some people in eastern Europe have been evacuated and rescued after disaster warnings have been announced by the local government." She explained. "Luckily, with us there and also assisted by other super group like the Vivid groups and the Sanshu Middle School Hero club, we succeeded in destroying some of the Neroui forces and repelling some of their troops, leaving only a few surviving against us."

"It's a great relief then. Lately, the activity of Nerouis has recently increased on European countries. " Chifuyu said with a sigh of relief, as she smiled at Houki. "Anyway, good job. You guys really did a good job assist the Witches to take down most of the Neroui's forces. I was surprised to learn that there was a group other than you guys who were sent to help the witches."

"Etoo... speaking of the others, where is Ichika-kun, Cecillia-chan and others?" Maya asked as she looked towards Houki back like she was looking for the people she mentioned. "Do they still left behind or already here and helping the officers down there in academy?"

Houki who heard her glasses teacher, only scratching her left cheek. "Uhhh... after we finished with our mission and heard that IS Academy was attacked by Lelouch lamperouge, we immediately raced back here. But when in the middle of the road, we were intercepted by a group of aliens who called themselves the Keroro Platoon and wanted to kidnap us for their weapons test."

"Keroro Platoon? The hell is that?" Chifuyu said as she raised her eyebrows. She knows that in this world there are many unique and strange things she often sees in her daily life as former IS battle champion and teacher at the academy. But she still finds it hard to believe that a creature like the Alien really exists.

"As long as i became one of the special forces members at E.F.F. and almost everyday to travel to space, we sometimes encounter some strange races and species of alien out there while on expeditions or going to the battlefield in some region part in space." Kira said while remembering the events where he and his teams stumble and run across with some strange race beings in outer space. "We then study the life of alien race out there and even create a cooperative relationship between us. From the history of our encounter with aliens, so far we only know thirty nine species and twenty foreign alien race in all parts of the space path traversed by E.F.F."

"Wait, is that true, Kira-kun?" Maya asked, suprised to hear Kira explanation. "But why did we not know this before from the E.F.F own military organization or the organizations associated with it?" She asked again, Even Chifuyu, Houki and Tabane are equally shocked to know about this fact and want to hear the reason fom the member special team of E.F.F.

Kira just took a deep breath and then answered it, like a culprit actor who admitted his mistake. "It's because we keep this as secret from the public as well as organization that have long worked with us, so that this information does not leak and get into the hands our enemy. We fear that if our enemy knows about this they will do something bad to the species and race we meet."

"Well, we can understand that. Because we also have our own secrets that we must keep from evil hands from out there." Said Chifuyu who nodded understanding, as she look outside the window glass with frowned expression. "But it looks like our secret has been taken by that damned prince."

Kira then looked back at Houki as he scratchedthe back of his head and said, "As for Houki-chan encounter with that... Keroro Platoon? We never discover or met such race called Keroro Platoon before. I'm not sure if my organization DataBase have any information about that kind of alien."

"Oh! I know who they are!" Tabane suddenly replied cheerfully, who seemed to know the creature that her sister meant. "Do they have an Oval head, wear a japanese army hat, and have two foot long and frog-like shapes?"

"Wait, you know these creature, Nee-san?" Asked Houki, who was shocked but also bewildered to see her sister who seemed to know the aliens she was telling. Even Chifuyu, Maya and Kira also has the same reaction as Her.

"Yup! Even i'm became close friends with them!" Tabane said cheerfully, which made Chifuyu, Houki, Maya and Kira staring in disbelief. "They really are cute and funny looking guys from Planet Keron of the Gamma Planetary System. As in the movies, games and other anime show, their goal here is to rule this earth or they call it Pekopon! But the funny thing is, they always fail miserably at each attempt and even abadons some of they platoon on earth." Tabane explained cheerfully. "One of whom i am friends with now, his name is Sergeant Keroro Gunso. He was actually the first to propose his troops to attack Pekopon. But after they failed, some of the Keron army deserting the latter and abadons Keroro and his own platoon members on earth, and now being at the mercy of some normal family and stay with them instead!"

"Then... h-how can you be cl-close friends with them if may know, Tabane-san?" Asked Maya nervously, while still dumbfounded about what she and others hears just now.

"Well, the first time i met and made friends with them on the social media on the internet." Tabane said with innocence. "And the fun facts, the ideas to make IS armor itself is come from Keroro and his friends. They dreaming to have cool and high-tech armor like mecha Gundams model and ride it into battle, so i got the idea from them!"

"Are you serious right now?" Chifuyu asked blankly at her friends. "So all this time, the idea of making armor IS is not from your genius idea, but from a extraterrestrials people?"

"Well, not entirely..." Tabane said with an awkward smile as she scratched her right cheek. "But when i first made the IS armor, Kururu, a member and friend of Keroro, gave me some tips for making IS armor more powerful and sophisticated in order to compote with other weapons and mecha around the world!" She then added again, "Even Keroro suggested to me that if the IS look more cool, what if the shape of the design is taken from the famous mecha models; Like Gundams for example!"

"Now i know why some of the IS armor that used by Houki-chan and others, look exactly like the Gundam i've ever seen before." Said Kira who can sweatdrop only after hearing that info. "I never thought that there are aliens who like our man-made mecha."

"You know what... let's move on to another topic." Chifuyu said while massaged her nose, as she can't take anymore suprise and ridiculous fact from her friend. "Anyway, what about my stupid brother and others?"

Houki who had been rubbed her head from the invisible pain after hearing her sister explanation, immediately realized and then answered her teacher's question. "As i prepare to attack, Ichika-kun then advises me to go the academy immediately, while Ichika-kun and other will handle those aliens." Houki said explaining, while looking towards her sister with concern. "I hope what you said about them is true, Nee-san."

"Well, don't worry about them, Imouto-chan! I'm sure what they say about to kidnap Ichika-kun and others for their weapon test is a joke, and just get acquainted with them." Tabane said cheerfully to her beloved sister, while hugging her neck. "I'm sure they will fine with them!"

"Yeah, sure Nee-san." Houki said that feel annoyed with her sister embrace. She then looked at her teacher again and said, "And i heard from some of the staff and students, that not only Prince Lelouch and his army attacked Academy with no reason, but also steal some important items in Academy?" she said with concern. "Is that true?"

"Well, you don't need to worry about that." Chifuyu told Houki, returning with her stern and calm posture. "I already called several extraordinary friends of you and assigned them to reclaim the important items that had been taken by the prince of Britain."

Houki who seems to know who Chifuyu means by her extraordinary friends. "Wait, you mean like Hibiki Tachibana, Naruto Uzumaki and..."

"And the list goes on," Chifuyu said that cut Houki words as she nodded right about that. She then looked out the window with a look concern. "I hope they successfully perform their duties safely, because there is one of the students from other school who doing study tour here, stupidly want to join too in this dangerous mission."

"Well don't worry about that, Chi-chan! I'm sure Naruto and pal's will protecting that Taiga kid from danger." Tabane said cheerfully, showing 2 bowls of pudding. "Instead walking around with nervousness, why don't we just sit back and eat this delicious pudding! What do you guys think, ne?"

Everyone who saw the behavior of Tabane, could only sigh tiredly at seeing the childish nature of the scientist. Chifuyu then facepalm while muttering, "Maybe i need a bigger hammer..."

* * *

 **Location: Labotarium Room, inside Secret Headquarters, still at some place in Britannian.**

 **Time: [9:50 AM]**

Back again to Naruto and his team as they trying to defeat the Robot forces that have been summoned by Lelouch himself. The robots that created by Lelouch trusted scientists and by modify the IS Academy's armor model, proven to be match against Naruto and his team fighting style and their strength, as they trying to beat the advanced machines with their might.

Rebecca Lee or Revy for short, relied on her side arms (Beretta 92FS's and 92FS's) shoot some of the weak spot of the robots and then dropped between two more. She even strong enough to kick one of them down before unloading on them. Even thought Revy is one of the deadliest gunfighter in the Roanapur, whose skill with firearms and ability to dodge bullets is almost superhuman and unparalleled even it is too munch for her friends, she was very distressed at defeating the robots because every bullet she fired did not work on the armor of the robots.

"Damnit! Those bastard are really tough son of a (bleep)!" Said Revy in annoyance. She didn't even aware another group of Lelouch IS robots tried to sneak up on her, until Ichigo with his Zanpakuto sword stabbed and slashed the heads of the robots. When Revy turned to look in Ichigo direction, Ichigo simply smiled and shrugged.

"What? Never saw a hero save the damsel in distress before?" Ichigo asks with a grin at Revy.

Revy who does not answer, then pulls out an explosive grenade from behind her pocket and tossed hard at Ichigo, who moved to the side and let grenade fly passed the Soul Reaper... and explode into the face another Lelouch robots. Ichigo looked back Revy with a glared of suprise, and Revy simply smirked.

"What? Never saw a Damsel in distress save the Hero before?" Ask Revy with a mocking grin at Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Saber and Akame are seen working with each other to defeat the robots. Saber with his invisible Excalibur sword, can be seen hold her ground against the weapon some of the Lelouch Robot as she fend it and then slashed her sword towards the robots. At the same Akame with her super agility dodge every slash and shoot from any Robots who will attack her. The Assassin of the Night Raid bounded over some Robots slash and cut off at their hands and heads. As one Lelouch Robot tried to ambush Akame, Saber then stabbed her Mystical sword at the robot head that straight through the side of its head, Which Akame finished it by cutting off the neck which immediately seperates the robot head. The robot head still stuck on Saber sword, then she drew it towards her right side, until the robot head was thrown off and hit the other robot head that would attack the Heroic Spirit beside her. Saber and Akame looked at each other, then smiled and nodded at each other, a sign thank you to each other and then continue their battle with the robots.

The Lelouch Robots were also capable of flight too, but so were Astro with his Jet-powered Flight. As a pair of Lelouch Robots came straight for him, Astro went straight through one of them. The Mighty Atom kid then spun around faster with his arms directed forward like a drill and immediately penetrate hard to the body of the robot, until the body of the machines destroyed into pieces. He then fired a laser beam from his finger cannon to the weak point of the robot and blasted another one with a full blasted Laser cannon arm. At the same time below Astro, Ash Ketchum ordered his favorite Pokemon Pikachu, to avoid any attacks that robots launch. Pikachu are generally extremely fast, being able to dodge and out run many foes. With moves like Quick attack and agility Pikachu can move fast enough to cause an after image affect of himself, even systems installed in Lelouch Robots was having trouble in predicting the path and direction that will pass by the electric type pokemon. When their Speed a Electric abilities are combined Pikachu are able to achieve their signature move 'Volt Tackle', where pikachu rushing towards some of the robots while also covered in powerful electric aura and instanlty destroyed those machines with no effort.

Before Pikachu can make any move after destroying some of that Robots, suddenly he was struck by laser beam behind his back by one of the robot sneaking behind him, which makes the electric pokemon scream in pain with his language. "Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in horror seeing Pikachu getting shot. Before Ash could run towards his favorite pokemon, he was confroted by several robots who directly pointed their deadly weapons towards Ash.

"Eliminate the enemies that stand in the Prince Lelouch vi Britannia way!" slurred one of the machines in strangely and cold metallic voice. "Terminate!"

"You hurting my friend!" Ash said angrily, while pulling out a Pokeball (Is a type of item that is critical to a Trainer Pokemon quest, used for catching and storing Pokemon) from his bag and then throwing it at the robots while yelling, "Go Greninja!"

The Pokeball then hatch open and accompanied by a distinctive sound effect, and came out from it a white bright light that struck the ground. After a second, the energy form and materialize into some creature that looks unique and cool to see. The creature that materialize from that Pokeball, it has a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokemon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the side of each o its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resemble a shuriken. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow –and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink scarf that is actually the tounge of the pokemon, that wraps around the pokemon neck and extends outward behind its head.

This is Greninja, a dual-type Water/Dark Pokemon and the first starter pokemon that Ash got in Kalos Region. Greninja is actually an evolution of Frogadier and it elvoves from its first form called Froakie.

Greninja then put its (his?) fighting style posture like an actual ninja and says, "Greninja!"

"New treat targets appear!" Said one of the robot with the the same strangely and cold metallic voice, as they raise their weapons to attack this Greninja.

"Greninja, use quick attack on them!" Ash command Greninja while pointing towards the robots. That makes the frog-like pokemon understand his master command, as he vanishes with a ninja's grace.

Lelouch Robots who saw Greninja disappear in front of them, instanly looking around to search for the pokemon. Although the system is installed in the body of their machine is advance enough, but it seems they mapping system have trouble to finding that Water/Dark type pokemon. But then Greninja instantly appearing on top of one of the robots, before the first Lelouch Robots finally detect him could react, the Pokemon had already creates throwing stars out of compressed water and throws it at high speed at the robot and made the machine split in two when exposed contact.

The other Robots reacted to the intrusion by shooting at Greninja, but Ash quickly say to his pokemon, "Greninja, use swift attack at those robots!"

The frog-like pokemon who heard it, vanishes again in blink of eyes, while the one Robots was ripped apart by the shooting of its fellow machines who failed to hit the pokemon. Greninja then reappeared again behind the robot and produced a sword made of water and slashed right through them in once quick, swift motion. The sword of water cut each Lelouch robot in half, lopped off limbs and left them in heaps of metal and circuits.

After no robot would block and attack him and Ash again, Greninja then looked towards Ash and nodded his head towards his young master. "Greninja!"

"Thank you, Greninja!" Ash said gratefully to Greninja, as he ran to the Pikachu and took his pokemon partner from the ground after being hit earlier. "Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked with concern. "I'm sorry to have made you hurt like this."

Pikachu who hears Ash worries on him, can only smile and utter in his language, "Pika pi."

Before Ash can say anything mor to Pikachu, suddenly one of the Lelouch Robot immediately rushes towards Ash and Pikachu while firing its futuristic firearms. Ash who can not run out of fear, just hug Pikachu to protect his beloved electric type pokemon from the shot. But before the energy shot can reach the Pokemon Trainer, Greninja instinctively appear in front of it and create a blue force-field that shielding him, his young master and his little friend from the shoot. The energy shot that was fired by the robot harmlessly bounced off of Greninja force field as the frog-like pokemon still held its field. Before Lelouch robot can do anything else, a bullet fires from somewhere hit the weak part behind the robot's neck, and made the humanoid machine fall to the ground like a rag doll.

Greninja who sees it then removes his force field, and Ash who had been protecting Pikachu then turned to look at Greninja that protected him and Pikachu. "Thank's for proctecting me and Pikachu, Greninja." Ash said thanks again to Greninja. He then looked at the robot who had shot him and Pikachu, who lay falling to the ground with the rear of his destroyed neck giving out electric sparks. "Is that you doing, Greninja?"

"Greninja," Said Greninja with his pokemon language who shook his head at Ash, as he saying is not he who did it. He then pointed his finger ahead like telling Ash who did it. "Greninja."

Ash then follows the direction of his pokemon were pointing at, and sees Yoko Littner who is in the position of shooting and the tip of the hole in her long-barreled firearm (Barrett M82) quit a little smoke. Yoko with her playful smiled towards Ash then said, "Hey Ash-kun, Maybe next time you have to take me to where you live!" Yoko said cheerfully to Ash. "I want to have my own Pokemon too you know!"

"Huh... yeah, sure Yoko-chan." Said Ash while sweatdrop at hearing it.

Although all of Naruto's team are fighting fiercely against the robot troops, but not partly take part in the battle.

Conan, Kagami, Taiga and surprisingly Doraemon, seen shelter behind one of the big machines in the lab room. Because they are part of a group that does not have any super powers (Except for Doreamon who being robot) and only have limited skills, can only take cover and see the fight from a safe distance.

Kagami who watched the fight from behind the machine with Conan, Taiga and Doraemon, could only say, "Damn... i bet this place will be torn apart after this." He said, as he tilted his head sideways quickly to avoid some crushed and flying metal from the fight. "And to be honest, this is the coolest battles i've seen in person and directly! It's like watching the battle of Gundams or Zoids mecha tournament." He added while looking at the fight in awe. "But the difference with this, is they are not riding a mechs!"

"Well, glad to hear that." Conan said sarcastically. "But i'm glad to remind you, that we are NOT watching some kind entertaiment tournament in seat row, but we are in the middle of dangerous missions."

"Can we do something about this?" Taiga said in concern, as she watched Naruto fight with some of the team against the robots that have been summoned by Lelouch earlier. "I'm mean, we can't just sitting here and do nothing to help them!"

"Well, in case you forgot, Naruto had assigned me to take care of you and Kagami who did not have superpowers from fighting with these robot earlier," Conan said Nonchalantly at Taiga. "And despite some of us having a skill beyond the normal human limit, we still have our own boundaries in doing a task."

"Then why members like Doraemon who is a robot, is hiding with us?" Ask Taiga confused. "I'm mean, he is robot from the future who has things that can solve all the problems."

Conan then looked back behind Taiga with his eyebrows raised, saying, "I'm not sure his current busyness can help us now."

Taiga and Kagami then follow Conan point of view, and see Doraemon is busy looking for a magical item in his pocket. The robot cat from the future was nervously pulling out all the sophiaticated stuff from his future while saying, "What stuff! What stuff! What stuff!"

"Yeah, i'm not sure he will help us with the situation like that." Said Kagami who can only sweatdrop see it.

Meanwhile, the last of the Lelouch robots converged on Naruto and Sailor Moon, both whom worked together against the machine... although Sailor Moon is having trouble dodging every attack, as she clumsy and childishly try to avoid some of the attack from those machines.

Naruto summoned some of his Shadow Clone Jutsu, as the doppelganger attacking some of the robot with their martial arts and their ninja weapons. Some of the clones leaped at some robots in uncoordinated pounce and success in destroying those robots. But the robots swiftly responded with their coordination attacks using their own deadly futuristic weapons, that makes some of the clones destroyed and were apparently not that strong because they exploded out of existence almost immediately after being hit. Naruto and a few of his clones then creating a swirling blue ball energy in their hands, as they darted and launch it towards the robots until it destroyed the machine.

As for Sailor Moon herself, still having a trouble to defeat some of the robots. As Pretty Guardian of Sailor Moon who has protected the world from evil forces alongside other Sailor Senshi over the past few years, still struggles in defeating some of the robots because she had never faced such an enemy before. Sailor moon is seen using her signature attack like "Sailor Moon Kick" and landing a solid blow to the robot chest, but it only makes the machines pushed back and the kick did not make it armor dented. The robot then raised its deadly blade and dash fastly toward Sailor Moon, attempting to slash the Pretty Guardian in half. The combination of the attack's speed and how scary the sword of it cause Sailor Moon began to panic and let out an involuntary shriek when the blade of the robot was on top of her. And whether intentional or by complete accident, the jewel on her buns glowed and let out a blast of supersonic sound that amplified Sailor Moon's cries. The Lelouch robot, who was about to cut Sailor Moon in half with its sharp sword,become unstable and pushed backward because of the sound supersonic scream, which makes the system inside its body becomes glitching.

Naruto who sees it, then creating a ball of energy rasengan again and then hurled it toward the robot. Making the machines destroyed into pieces because of the combination of Naruto's rasengan and the supersonic cries of Sailor Moon who was amplifies by her magical jewel. Sailor Moon who saw the robot was destroyed, then stopped screamingand sigh of reliefwhile saying, "I thought I'd be a chicken cut." She said, still a little shaken as she saw the remains of the robot that try to strike her. "That was so close."

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Asked Naruto who called the real name of Sailor Moon and helped the latter to her feet.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, Naruto-kun." Sailor Moon said while a little shaken as she helped stand by Naruto. "I thought I'd be bcome cutting meat back there."

"Glad you still alive in one piece." Said Naruto who was grateful to see a his Magical Girl friend still alive. "There does not seem to be any robots blocking us anymore," Naruto said seriously while looking around, and then his gaze stopped towards Lelouch who was watching him and the others with his calm expression. "And now we can focus again on that damn prince."

Naruto and the rest of his team (Except for Conan, Taiga, Kagami and Doraemon who still hiding) then regrouped to face down Lelouch Lamperouge, who simply stood and watched the destruction of the robots with stoic resolve. "Okay Lelouch, we already defeat the knights of your. Now surrender the object, other goods and weapons that you still have, and we'll leave this place of yours without further incident." Naruto stated.

"This is your last chance, Bro. Before our patience is running out!" Ichigo Said as he gripped his sword tightly.

Lelouch then glanced towards of his back, and saw Rakshata and several other scientists still testing the crystal again in the center of the machine they were operating. After that, still with the same stoic resolve, Lelouch then replied, "You all have crossed my path too many times. If you will not leave willingly, then you will not leave at all."

"Okay, that's it!" Ichigo snarled and lunged straight at Lelouch.

"Ichigo wait!" Naruto shouted, trying to stop Ichigo. but unfortunately the Soul Reaper had darted first towards the prince of Britain and prepared slash the latter with his sword.

But before Ichigo Zanpakuto can touch toward Lelouch's head, the sword hitting an invinsible field that makes the vibrations of waves in that invisible field when colliding. Ichigo was dumbstruck of what he just hit. _What the hell?! What did i just hit?_ The Soul Reaper said in his thought.

Lelouch just smirked behind the field he erected around himself earlier before Ichigo can hit him with his sword. Lelouch then erected his invisible field more as Ichigo ceaselessly slashing the field with all his might. As strong as Ichigo slashing the field with his Zanpakuto sword called Zangetsu, and his Enhanced strength of his tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy or Reiatsu, he couldn't destroy throught the field. The prince himself has a supernatural that had been bestowed upon him by his ally C.C., an immortal young woman with special powers called the Geass. But the field wasn't a display of his Geass, although the Geass have supranatural power but the Geass only have the power of mental control over their target, against their will. This was technology at its finest thanks to his trusted scientist and other technology he combine, and Ichigo, for all his strength, couldn't detroy it. but it didn't stop him from repeatedly slashing on the field with all the fury he could muster, as he enhance his spiritual energy throught his sword for extra power to destroy the field.

Lelouch simply stood within the field with his arm behind his back and let Ichigo expend his energies trying to break through, and it wasn't until Ichigo ceased for moment and backed down a few meters from the invisible force field. "Alright prince! if you want to play that way, then i will play it!" Ichigo said irritably, as he focused his Reiatsu energy into his sword and prepare to unleash his energy signature moves. "Take this! Getsuga Ten-"

Before Ichigo can unleash his power, Lelouch instanly outstreching his left arm and unleashed beam of energy, and blasted Ichigo clear across the wide lab room. Naruto and others ducked to the side or flew out the way, letting Ichigo crash into the opposite wall where to be near the shelter and hide of Conan, Taiga, Kagami and Doraemon, and landed in a heap.

"ICHIGO!" shouted some of Naruto teams, as they shocked and horrified to see Ichigo being blasted away.

Revy who saw her friend who was hit by the energy beam, the glaring toward Lelouch and said, "What the hell!? One moment that boy was about hitting that prince drama and was hitting some invisible thing, and the next thing that prince drama was shooting that boy with freaking laser from his hand!" Said Revy incredulously. "I'd thought that bastard don't have any superpowers, except being leader of this damn nation!"

"The part where i am a leader of this country is correct, Rebecca Lee. But the other fact, is highly inaccurate." Lelouch said with his stoic and calm tone to Revy. "I possess the power which are called Geass, that had been bestowed upon me by my friend, and that is what always make me win the war against the enemies of my country and other nation." He said with pride. "And... i'm gonna show you all something beutiful."

Lelouch then raised his right hand up and then snapped his fingers. Within a second, his body is engulfed by a flash of light. And once the light dims, Naruto and others were surprised to see the changes that took place on the Prince of Britain himself.

Instead formal clothes he his wearing earlier, Lelouch's appearance is now changed to, was best described as futuristic knight. He wears a gray skin-tight suit underneath a set of white and gold-stripe armour that covers his shoulders and limbs, with blade-like wings decoration that hover on his back. His head is covered by like a knight's helmet with an eye-covering blue visor.

While flying with the help of armor technology that he wore, Lelouch then said to Naruto and his team, "Impressive isn't? I made this armour by combine the technology of the mech's of my country and IS armour that my forces taken from that Academic school." He said proudly. "Now you all will feel the power of my armour that i call this; Knight Reaper!"

"A lame name if you ask me." Said Revy bluntly and annoyed, who then ran first toward Lelouch followed by yoko and other teams.

Naruto and his teams pressed their attack on the Prince of Britain. Revy and Yoko unloaded with their side arms and long range sniper rifle, but still couldn't penetrate the field that Lelouch summoned again. Lelouch again responded with a same blast energy that scattered them, and then, he directs the palm his right gauntlet hand to the front that comes out a energy ball formed on that palm. It shot an lightning bolt straight at Naruto, who managed to jump high to dodge the attack.

Naruto then summoned another clones of his, to helping him to create another ball of rasengan but munch bigger, and was formed over his head and threw the energy globe in response, and Lelouch simply batted it back at the leader teams. But Naruto nimble enough to dodge his own attack, as he create another rasengan again in midair. Naruto landed and this time, he success cracking Lelouch in his metal knight's helmet with his rasengan. Lelouch was stagered, giving Astro, Pikachu and Greninja (who was commanded by Ash) a chance to unload on him with combined projectile assault. Lelouch responded with his own assault with energy blast from both outsretched arms, hitting Pikachu and Greninja, but just missing Astro. The Mighty Atom kid unloaded his own blasts that only managed to strike Lelouch's protective field, and the Prince of Britain then darting up faster than the eyes can see towards the robot boy, and hitting him hard in the chest.

While Naruto and his teams fight against Lelouch in his super high tech armour, Ichigo is seen staggered trying to get up from where he was landed hard after have been shot points blank by Lelouch energy beam earlier. Then Conan, Kagami and Taiga is seen immediately ran towards him, and they helped him to his feet.

"Ichigo-senpai, Are you alright!?" Taiga said worried about Ichigo circumstances.

"Yeah, i'm okay... i can withstand any attacks which would be fatal to most Shinigami." Ichigo said, grimacing in pain and holding his aching body. "And did that bastard just blast me with laser beam? From his damn hands?!" He said incredulously, as he watching Lelouch with his new appearance while fighting against Naruto and others. "And what the hell is he wearing right now?"

"How Lelouch is able to blast you with energy beam, is actually it came out from his super armour that he calls it Knight Reaper." Answer Conan to Ichigo, while observing the fight. "Apparently, the armour his wearing is actually he created by combining the tech of some mech in this country and the armor IS he stolen earlier. "

"Yeah, and it looks like a Kamen Rider rip-off." Said Kagami who added, while admiring the appearance of super armor from Lelouch. "To be honest, it looks really cool!"

Back again with Naruto and the others, as they trying to defeat Lelouch in his new looking armour. Sailor Moon is seen landed and in a crouched position behind Lelouch, as she holding up her heart-shaped wand at the Princes of Britain.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted, as she launch a massive glowing red energy shaped like heart that erupted from the wand's head and was launched at Lelouch.

Lelouch who was not prepare for that and also dumbfounded by the utterly ludicrousness of the attack (despite having see it for hundred times in news), then take the force and forcing him back a few steps, but not damaging the armour as the armour have energy shield around itself. Sailor Moon who saw an opening and she took it, as she jump very high into the roof of the room that can made any gymnastics that see it jaw dropped. With a mighty she can muster, directing her right leg straight towards Lelouch and gliding fast, kicking directly into Lelouch chest and sent the Princes into the wall. Sailor Moon was happy that his signature moves worked. But her happy moment was cut short, before she was suprised to see Lelouch emerge unscathed from the impact. Lelouch unleashed another blast to Sailor Moon and managed to avoid it quickly. All in that time Akame appear behind Lelouch and prepare to slash him with her deadly Teigu Murasame sword. But Lelouch even more more quickly to detect that thank's to his advance systems inside his armour, as he quickly grab and threw the strongest members of Night Raid over his shoulder.

Akame managed to land on her feet beside Sailor Moon as these two look at each other and nod to each other. With their speed, Akame and Sailor Moon darted towards Lelouch as they began attacking the Princes with their signature attack. The combined attacks only struck Lelouch field and still weren't enough to destroy it. They didn't have to be, and Lelouch realized too late it was another distraction and he can't react even his armour systems already detecting an incoming target. Saber bounded forward like speeding bullet and hitting Lelouch with her invisible Excalibur sword like baseball bat, clear across the room and into another wall.

Naruto and others then quickly regrouped and began waiting for the outcomes, while Ichigo is seen returning to the group. Naruto who sees Ichigo back then asked the Soul Reaper in nonchalant tone. "So, how does it feel to be the first person that taste the sudden attack by Lelouch?" He said a little mocking at Ichigo. "We have already talked about this and agreed from the beginning, to stick together and no one will rashly attacking."

"Oh, shut up Naruto!" Said Ichigo a bit annoyed, while gripping his Zanpakuto sword. "I was caught off guard back there, and i didn't know that he can turn into that damn Kamen Rider Rip-off."

"Well, we are all as surprised as you are." Saber said calmly, while still focusing on seeing signs from Lelouch. "I and others did not expect if he could change like that."

"Uhh... guys," think we Yoko said a little nervously, while poiting toward where Lelouch last landed. "I don't we have completely defeat the handsome princes yet."

Sure enough, Lelouch is seen once again emerged unhurt after being throw off by Saber attack earlier. Lelouch then stalk towards Naruto and his teams and said, "Tell me that is not the best you all can muster." Lelouch codly mocked Naruto and his teams. "I thought you all are the most strongest heroes in the world."

"Well, we just getting started!" Ichigo shouted and lunged forward again towards Lelouch.

"Baka! I just said do not go just like that!" Naruto said angrily to see Ichigo with the nerve to forget his advice earlier and immediately foward to attack Lelouch.

Lelouch just braced for the coming attack, brought his gauntlets Knight Guard armour and took the full force of Ichigo Zanpakuto sword, who is able to stop the blow of the Soul Reaper sword that like oversized khyber knife. A struggle ensued between Ichigo and Lelouch, which Lelouch eventually won after pushing Ichigo back into Saber Waiting arms. Astro, Sailor Moon, Pikachu and Greninja (Both of the pokemon is commanded by Ash) all projected a sustain attack of blast from upwards and ground, but lelouch erected his force field to protect against the assault. While still mantain the field, Lelouch then thrusts his left hand foward, and wing like-sword behind his armour began to direct its ends towards Atsro, Sailor Moon, Pikachu and Greninja, as Their red plates were starting to glow with energy indicates they charging up. And within a second, after finished charging the wing like swords then fired their laser energy at Astro, Sailor Moon, Pikachu and Greninja, that hitting them and dropping them in one shot.

Revy and Yoko unloaded again on Lelouch with their arsenals, but the bullets bounced off of Lelouch Knight Reaper armour. He didn't even have his field up this time. He simply stalked toward them amid the rapid-fire attack. He responded with blast of his own and sent Revy and Yoko ducking out the way. It fell to Naruto and Akame to take the fight to lelouch, as both of them jumped forward to face the Princes of Britain.

Attacking Lelouch with a series of physical strikes and their weapons, Naruto and Akame was managing to hold their ground. Even thought Lelouch possesses the physical prowess of a teenager who engages in little to no strenuous physical activity, he was no slouch. His greatest weapon is his prodigious mind, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision, even instantly comes up with different possibilities of outcome in battlefield. Thank's to his genius mind in his tactical ability and his A.I sytems inside his Knight Reaper armour, he managed to meet Naruto and Akame move for move and even managed to ripped Naruto kunai and knock Akame Murasame's sword from their hands. But Naruto and Akame still fought with a wide array of strikes, hands and feet sent flying into Lelouch's defenses. Lelouch responded with his array of hand and foot strikes and eventually won out, bashed Naruto into the wall beside him and throwing Akame to the floor in front of the some of their team members.

Ichigo then bounded foward with a battle cries followed by Saber behind him who helped the latter, and the both was nearly on top of lelouch before he was ready. But Lelouch was ready and managed to block, parry and deflect the combined of sword attack from the Soul Reaper and the Heroic Spirits. Ichigo and Saber work both as team as they continued to throw bombs, and Lelouch blocked every one of them without any trouble. Once he found an opening, Lelouch countered and instantly grabbing both Ichigo and Saber arms before they strike, easily lifting them over his head and slamming them both down, and tossed them the side and into the wall where Naruto had been bashed earlier. Then fired a duel blast both gauntlets to scatter the rest of Naruto teams around the lab room.

While Lelouch is making Naruto and his team busy, Rakshata and several of his fellow scientist are trying to reestablish the crystal with the machines they operate. With the help of his co-workers, the head scientist of The Black Knights worked along the console as Naruto and his teams attempted to recover.

After a few seconds, one of the computer's engine parts begins to make beeping sound. When saw that, one of the Rakshata's colleagues then yelled at her, "Miss Rakshata! The activation is complete!"

Raskhata who heard it then gave an informed nod and looking at Lelouch while shouting, "Master Lelouch, the testing is complete! your order!?"

Turning his eyes away from Naruto and his team, Lelouch then said to his trusted scientist, "Excellent, do it now!"

When Naruto and others began rose back to their feet, they were just in time to witness a light appeared just in front of Lelouch. Then, a large, swirling hole not unlike a portal in space/time opened up. Revy was the first recover and she attempted to subdue Rakshata and her fellow co-workers before they could complete their works. But suddenly, Lelouch appear in front of Revy and hoisted her up by the throat. Despite in death grip, the gunfighter woman from the Roanapur tried managed to get in few guns shots on Lelouch even thoug the Princes himself was unfazed.

"Really foolish move, Miss Rebacca Lee. I thought you'd have know better than to challenge me." Lelouch said coldly.

"Yeah, and you are the egomaniac boy who think about to rule everybody bussiness and while pretending to become a great savior mankind!" Revy claimed, trying to mocking Lelouch.

"Lelouch, let Revy-san go!" Naruto demanded, while the rest of his team began to try to save Revy.

"All you had to do was leave my country, Ninja of Konohagakure. But you didn't listen, and now Miss Rebecca Lee will pay the price for your arrogance." Lelouch stated coldly, gripping more tightly around Revy's neck.

Before Lelouch can kill Revy by breaking her neck, a sudden wind-like bullet projectile struck Lelouch Knight futuristic helmet, which made stagger the princes but not enough to make him loose grip and still held firmly on Revy neck.

"Let her go you jerk!" Hearing a shout of a girl, Lelouch then looked towards the source and found Taiga who was pointed some kind a arm cannon at him. The end of the barrel came out a smoke, indicating that she was the one who bodly shot him in the face.

"The hell that kid thinking!?" Said Yoko who surprised while annoyed with what Taiga just did. Even Naruto and the others just as shocked as what Taiga was doing.

"Damn it Taiga! I told you not interfere!" Said Conan, going after the short teenager girl after bravely or stupidly left her shelter to confront Lelouch.

Lelouch who see it from his knight helmet, was impressive and also annoyed by the act of courage that Taiga did against him. "Well, well, you really have guts to struk me with that toys of your, girl. I giving my thumbs for that." Lelouch said coldly. "Nevertheless, you still a normal child that can only fight like a cat."

"Taiga! Back off from there!" Naruto shouted worriedly. "It's too dangerous for you to handle this!"

But Taiga does not seem to listen about Naruto warning, as she breathing hard fast as if holding back her anger after lelouch taunts her just now. _I'll show you, i'll show you..._ Taiga said over and over in his thought. She then glaring at Lelouch with her look that looks cute for a teenager like her, as she screaming loudly to top of her lungs, "I'LL SHOW YOU A GIRL LIKE ME CAN BECOME A HEROES TOO!"

And after that, Taiga shout her own battle cries as she sprinted and fired her cannon arm that fired a high-pressure wind bullet towards Lelouch, while Conan failed to catch and pull Taiga back off and away from such a tense situation. Lelouch just staring amused by how Taiga brash and bravely fought him with that little cannon of her. Lelouch then summoned his force-field again, as the wind high-pressure projectile only the struck the field. Lelouch only had one free gauntlet (As he other still gripping Revy neck) and as he directs the palm his gauntlet hand at Taiga that comes out a energy ball formed on that palm, prepare to finish Taiga off with another bolt of lightning. But before lelouch can blast the girl with his lightning, an eclipse energy beam struck down next to him, as he accidentally released and dropped Revy to the floor because of the sudden energy attack. After successfully defending his footing, Lelouch then searches for the perpetrator of the attack and finds Ichigo directing his enermous looking khyber knife that gives a purple glow around the sword at him.

"You hurt the kid, then i will give you pain in the ass!" Ichigo shouted and lunged forward again, which made Naruto just staring in dismay at Ichigo.

Lelouch then quickly fired a blast of energy beam again at Ichigo, who managed to destroy it by slashing it with his enormous looking sword that still glowing purple color. Ichigo then shouted his signature energy attack name, "Getsuga Tenshou!" and fired off another eclipse energy beam across the air so fast. Revy who manages to stand up and watch Ichigo firing off his energy attack, a little shocked and immediately dodged energy beam path that led to Lelouch. But the princes himself who saw it, then step aside quickly to avoid it. but soon he realize the energy path was keep sliding towards the machine that operating the mysterious crystal object and hit the crystal, causing the portal going haywire and started turning into dark purple color and began to suck in everything around the room.

"You fool! You tempering the machines systems work!" Lelouch said angrily at Ichigo, as he tried to drift away from the portal that trying to pull everyone into the portal.

"I am-What!?" Ichigo yelled in confusion while trying not to be drawn into the portal, as he stabed his sword into the floor and grabbed the hilt tightly.

Naruto who tries to stick with his footing and sees the portal its getting bigger and darker as much as the wind was getting stronger, then screams at everybody, "Crap! The vacuum is getting stronger! Minna-san, grab a hold something!"

Without thinking twice, all the Naruto team and the people inside the lab room were instantly holding on something strong, while trying to move away from the portal that the vacuum was getting stronger and sucking and pulling in everything around it.

Saber is seen doing the same thing as Ichigo; by stabbed her sword on the floor with it and holding on to it, while grabbing Sailor Moon who almost being sucked by the portal. The leader of Sailor Senshi was then thanked the Heroic Spirit who had saved her and then hugged her tightly around her body magic armour. Ash Ketchum and his Water/Dark-Type Pokemon, Greninja, is seen trying to get hold of the desk in the room, while Ash holding tightly Pikachu in his right arm. But the Pokemon Trainer (who still holding Pikachu) and the frog like pokemon could not reach the table and were almost sucked into the portal if only Astro were bolted fast towards them, and strongly caught their bodies before they could be sucked further into the portal. Astro then puts more into his thrusters jet leg to escape. Akame was seen clutching a pillar beside her left, followed by Naruto who also holds on to the pillar. Conan and Doraemon is seen clutching on to some cable, while Conan just looking in dismay seeing Doraemon is still searching something in his pocket dimension.

While Revy and Taiga...

"Ahh! Please help me!" Taiga shouted loudly while holding tight to the waist of Revy, while the gunfighter woman is gripping on some computer desk as she try not to get sucked up by the Portal.

"Oh shut up you little brat!" Said Revy annoyed at Taiga. "And what the hell were you thinking back there! Trying to be a super heroine?!"

Taiga who heard it the stubbornly said, "Atleast i save you from being killed by that jerk!?"

"Well, thank's for that little brat!" Said Revy that still annoyed, as she feeling started losing her grip on the computer desk and the portal was vacuuming her and Taiga up. "Damnit! The portal is started to sucking us all!" Revy said as she noticed Ichigo who is still holding onto his sword. "Oi du(bleep)! Are you just stading there and not helping us her!? Save us now!?"

"Hold this, while i'm trying okay!?" Ichigo said, as he tried to grab the hand of Revy while still holding on to his sword. But as much as he try, he can not reach Revy's hand and he aslo losing the grip on his hilt sword and began to drift from where he endured it. "S(bleep)! I can't hold this more!"

"Hang on guys! I will save you all!" Naruto shouted at Ichigo, Revy and Taiga, as he doing his ninja hand motion to summon another clones of his. "Alright! Kage bushin-"

But its already too late, as Ichigo, Revy and Taiga began to slip and were sucked into the portal as they cried for help. Naruto and his team can only stare shocked and horrified, seeing their teams member being sucked as they can only shout, "Ichigo, Revy, Taiga!" Not only that, Lelouch in his Knight Reaper armour also being sucked too despite his jet-flight armour is being upgrade before being use.

After that, they vanished in flashes of light of energy and the portal sent shockwave forward that knocked out most of Naruto teams down, as the last thing they saw was a bright of flash light that shone on their eyes.

* * *

Chifuyu who was going to drink her hot coffee, suddenly and somehow she accidentally dropped her coffee cup to the floor. That made the contents of the coffee cup spill and contaminate the floor carpet underneath. Maya, Houki and Kira who had sat beside Tabane in guest wide sofa chair and accompanied the cheerful scientist ate, felt surprised to hear objects falling then turned to look at Chifuyu and found the supervisor and also the teacher of IS academt standing up and staring at the coffee cup she dropped.

"Chi-Chifuyu-can, are you alright?" Asked the worried Maya and also still shocked, as she approached towards Chifuyu. "Wh-What is wrong? You suddenlt drop th-the coffee."

"Chifuyu-sensei?" Say Houki who mentioned Chifuyu's name, while staring at the teacher in question with confusion and worried face. Even Kira also stood and stared at Chifuyu with confusion and worried too.

Chifuyu who did not reply back towards Maya and Houki, can only keep staring at the coffee cup she accidentally dropped it, with a worried expression. _What... what is this feeling!?_ Chifuyu said in her thought. _Why do i suddenly feel worried like this!?_

"Chifuyu-chan?" Maya asked again a little loudly, which made Chifuyu wake up from her reverie and stared at her glassy assistant. "Is something wrong? Yo-You look worried when you drop the cup."

Chifuyu then shook her head little and said, "It's nothing, Maya-chan." She said calmly, as she walked towards the door of the room she occupied with others. "I need to go back to the down floor and check on other students, especially the other school students who are doing study tour here."

"Wait, i'm coming with you sensei!" Houki said that also joined Chifuyu out of the room as well.

"W-Wait for me too!" Maya said, also timidly following too.

Tabane who saw her two friends and her younger sister leave the room, could only stare puzzledly with her innocent-looking face. She then looked at Kira and asked the young man, "Umm... what was that all about, Kira-kun?"

Kira who saw it too can only shake his head and replied, "I do not know either, Tabane-chan." He then looked toward the wide glass window in that room with frown expression in his face. "But i'm feeling something bad is happening with Naruto and the others."

* * *

 **AN: Phew! finally, my second chapter is done! :O it took me month to finish this chapter because of the difficulty of finding the right story ideas and words that fit to be included in my story, and also a tons information that i need know about my favorite character! :o anyway, thanks for the first riview Reisha en skorpell (or JUri-chan in fb :3)! that's mean alot to me and thats spirits for me to continue this story :D**

 **oh and also, make sure to check my other stories of Doom and Friends watched Death Battle series! :D so see you in next chapter! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

"We have gone through some difficult times like everyone else and perhaps our working together and respecting each other's abilities, in addition to that little thing called love, helped us survive." – Cynthia Weil

* * *

The first things Naruto noticed as he slowly came to were that his head hurt as the blonde shinobi groaned as he slowly lifted himself into a sitting position. Rubbing the tender spot on his head while looking on his body condition, he saw that he was covered in scratches and his clothes were a little frayed, but seemed otherwise unharmed; something that himself feel lucky and thankful for the teachings of his ninja teacher Jiraiya (who was has long since died), Kakashi Hatake, and others back in his homeland.

While standing from where he was awake earlier, Naruto then remembered something as he said, "That blast... what happen after that?"

It didn't take long for realization out what had happened: Naruto and his team that has been knocked out by a blast, which comes from a portal that has sucked two of his team member and that Taiga girl from that school trip along with Lelouch. And the next thing he knew, he was awakened among the debris and wreckage of the laboratory room.

"Ugh... what happened?" Said the voice of a woman Naruto knew, which made him look towards his right side. The voice came from Akame herself, who her consciousness begins to wake up as well from that blast knockout. Her clothes also little frayed and half of her body was burried in long iron metal which seemed from the lab machine that was hit by the explosion.

"Akame-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked woriedly while lifting the iron that hit his teammate member. "Are you hurt in the other part?"

"Yeah, Just my back kinda hurt little." Akame said calmly, while being helped leaned on one of the pillars by Naruto. "How about the others?"

Looking towards his surrondings, Naruto saw that some of his team members were starting to wake up too from that knockout blast. Like Akame, some of them also burried by debris due to the portal explosion that occured. But most of all they seemed unharmed.

"Well, it seems like everyone is fine after that explosion..." Naruto said as he sighing in relief. But then Naruto scrunching his brow towards the center of the explosion that has occurred earlier, specifically in the machine that operates the chunk of crystal that makes a dimensional portal that sucked 3 of its team members and Lelouch. "But it look's like like we have bigger problem right now."

"Hey guys!" Shouted a person Naruto knew who made him look at the sound source. Seen entering the half-destroyed lab room is Natsu, Luffy, Hibiki and Eren's normal form, which is young man of an average height and muscular build. Eren facial features is a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizable, expressive gray eyes. His hair is short and brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. His complexion also seems somewhat tan. He also have very physically fit and muscular, often unseen through his baggy clothing. The young man is wearing a casual attire consists of a long beige shirt worn with a maroon sash about his waist, white trousers, and brown knee high boots. He always keeps the key given to him by his father dangling around his neck on a string.

Natsu who led in front of his three teammates then said to all the people in the room, "Sorry we late! These soldier guys was-WOAH!?" Buts his words stopped when he saw the whole messy lab room. "What happened in here?! Did Lelouch use somekind explosives here!" Natsu said with surprise to the whole room followed by Luffy, Hibiki and Eren who were equally surprised too.

"It's a long story," Naruto replied while approaching one of the team members who were buried in the rubble. "But right now, can you guys help some of our friends who are buried and injured?"

After 1 minute passed and finally Naruto, Natsu and others helped some of their team members that buried and injured from the explosion earlier, Naruto then explaining about the situation that happened an hour ago; starting from negotiations with Lelouch which ends with the Prince of Britain summoning a legions of killer robots that his scientist created using IS armor model he and his subordinates taked from IS Academy basement, their battle against Lelouch in his super armor, and the technical mistakes Ichigo makes when attacking Lelouch which makes a machine that operates the crystals that have mysterious energy makes a dimensional portal that draw and sucked Ichigo, Revy, Taiga and Lelouch themselves into it.

Needles to say everyone was immediately worried about the loss of the 3 members, except Yoko Littner and Conan Edogawa, who were annoyed about the incident when Taiga recklessly attacked Lelouch just like that when he caught Revy and use her as hostage. Naruto then asks Astro, Kagami, Akame and Doraemon to check the mysterious crystal condition and see if there's anything around it that can help to bring back their 3 team members and Lelouch Lamperouge.

After that Naruto then activated headset communication device in his ear, as he tried to establish communications with Ichigo, Revy and Taiga. "This is Naruto to Ichigo, come in! Kurosaki-san, please answer me!" But the one Naruto could only hear was the crackling voice at the end of the communication, which he tried to call the other. "Rebecca, do you read me? Taiga-chan, are you there?"

"Ohh... this is getting worse." Said Usagi the Sailor Moon whinning and patting her forehead. "One minute we trying to get the thing from Lelouch, and the next thing we end up with our three members who are swallowed up by that creepy dimensional hole thingy!"

"Well, you could blame this stupid pirate who let that Taiga kid join with us in this mission." Yoko said sarcastically while pointing at Luffy. "If this not his idea, we would not have seen a little kid claiming to be seventeen years old apparently attacking one the dangerous men like lelouch recklessness, and make her swallowed by the dimensional hole with our two team members along with Lelouch too."

"Hey! Why are you so opposed to Taiga-chan huh!?" Said Luffy who did not accept hearing Yoko's words. "She wants to show us and her friends that girl like her are capable of being great fighter like us!"

"Yeah, i heard she was capable to fight and defend herself great well too." Said Natsu who added and also defended Luffy. "I saw her saving you back from soldiers out there who will stab you! Are you still not sure to see her act in the action and kick some bad guy ass?"

"That's not the point you meat-heads!" Yoko said irritated as she facepalm about it. "I know that she was capable to defend herself, But i like to remind you that she was just ordinary girl that was having fun in her young age and goes to school every Monday and Saturday." She explain with uncharasterically serious. "Besides, all of us agreed to relate Taiga to enter our group so she could understand that not every mission like this is easy to do by someone like her, who only endangers herself and others in danger."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Luffy in confusion. He still didn't get why people like Yoko (who remind him of his navigator friend Nami because of her attitude) still oppose the action taken by a child like Taiga in showing her prowess.

"It's mean that, even she have skill to defend herself but she still an ordinary teenage girl who didn't have this sort of experience like this." Said Conan who answered with a bit of sarcasm. "I know this is kinda harsh, but she just make this missions jeopardizes by her erratic and reckless behavior if she do something." He explaining while looking at Doraemon who checked the crystal they were after, while being accompanied by Kagami, Astro and Akame. "And seriously, how can Doraemon lend one of his weapon like that to Taiga?

Meanwhile, said the robot was checking the crystal condition that he and Naruto team was trying to get from Lelouch's hand, while being accompanied by Kagami, Astro and Akame behind him as he fect the crystal with his gadget claw like tool.

While checking the computer machine around the crystal, Kagami then asked Doraemon, "Seriously dude, i saw that crazy tsundere girl is holding one your weapon gadget and then blasting Lelouch in the face!" he asked incredulously while remember the incident that happened an hour ago. "How can Taiga hold one of your weapons equipment! Did you lend it or what?"

Doraemon who startled almost dropped the crystal after hearing it. "Etto... she maybe picking up my wind cannon when i was panicking frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from my pocket." Doraemon said, smiling nervously and rubbing his head. "Sorry, i always experience the tendency to panic during emergencies."

Unnoticed by others, there's glimpse of some person hiding and moving behind machines that were not far from Doraemon, Astro, Akame and Kagaemi were. Those glimpse of shadow person began moving towards the lab exits which is on the right side of the wall of the room. But that didn't go unnoticed someone, as Akame sense them thank's to her assassination training skill as she goes there to confront those shadow figures, leaving behind Doraemon, Kagami and Astro who doesn't realize her gone.

Back again to some other Naruto teams member, as Naruto trying to contact Ichigo, Revy and Taiga via communication device earphone. But as much as he try, the only thing he receive was crakling noise at the end of communication line, which made him worried.

Saber who saw Naruto clearly seeming a little uncomfortable face then asked, "Any luck, Naruto?" she Asked in concern.

Naruto simply just shake his head as he finished his attempts at contact. "I don't get any reply from Ichigo, Revy or Taiga. It's like they simply vanished off the face of the earth." Naruto stated with worriedly.

"Oi! Why do you say like that Naruto!?" Nastu exclaimed, disturbed about hearing it. "There's no way they could simply disappear like that!"

"Yeah, it maybe the communication connection is experiencing interference." Hibiki said in genuine concern.

"No, that's not it," Naruto said, trying to be calm and serious to covering his worries. "You guys remember that this earphone has been upgrade by Tabane-san herself before this mission started. She explained to us that these upraged earphones can be connected even in the farthest and remote place on earth."

"Which mean that they could probably be end up in another planet or somekind dimension, that is not affordable with our satellite communication lines or some kind of strange radio wave that interferes with the communication path." Yoko stated, as she grunt in frustrated while dipped her head. "Great, It's all over when we help that Puella Magi group defeating that monster witch in that Labyrinth dimension!"

"But there's gotta be way to save them right?" Said Eren who hoped, as he didn't want to remember the time when he loss some of his friend in Wall Maria long before joining this group. "There's must be hope to save them if we can fix this quickly, so don't just lose our hope just yet!"

"Eren-kun is right, we cannot lose our hopes just yet, Minna-san." Said Naruto as he giving Eren approve nod because his spirit. "When you give up, your dreams and everything else, they're gone. So if you still have spirit and never give up, that dream will never gone." He said, encouraging and convincing all the members of his team. "If we can able to save the world from evil forces multiple times, then we can also get our friends back from wherever that strange crystal sent them. So let's just hope Doraemon and others can do their work to overcome this."

Right as he say that, Doraemon, Kagami and Astro then return to the team with solemn and uneasy look on their face. With exception of Akame, who her presence is absent among them without them knowing.

Naruto was the first to asked them, as hope while hoping his friends efforts succeed. "Have you managed to do it, guys?"

"Yeah, are you guys know how to fix it?" Added Ash Ketchum as he stare them with hopeful face, as others began waiting for answer from the three members of their team with hope and worry.

Doraemon, Astro and Kagami just looked at each other, still with solemn and uneasy look on their face. Then Doraemon just sighed and then replied to Naruto and others, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing i and Astro can tell you about this crystal that have mysterious energy inside of it." he said nervously. "I try to run diagnosis on the crystal with my computer analysis, but i found it vain as the crsytal energy didn't match any energy found and recorded in history, even 22nd century itself." He explained while shaking his head. "Maybe Lelouch is right, this crystal is not from this planet or our own universe itself."

"The only way to make this crystal open the portal again, is with the technology from the machine made by Lelouch scientist itself." Astro added while holding an iron plate like a computer CPU machine. Its size the size of a backpack that Astro easily held in his right hand. "I and Doraemon managed to fix some of the part of the machine and save some of it who was not hit by an explosion." He said while looking at the machine he was holding carefully. "But many other part was destroyed and was beyond repair. If we want to create another machine like this, we need to create another new one and replacing the broken machine part."

"Then make it! what so hard about that?" Natsu said with confidence. While Luffy, who was beside him, is confused at hearing Astro and Doraemon explanation while scratching the back of his head and muttering, "What kind of magic mumbo-jumbo they talking about?"

"Easy as you say pal," Kagami said drly while also holding one of the part smaller machine that is forfeited. "To what i undestand about Astro and Doraemon talking when they fixing some parts of the machine, they said that this machine made by the trusted scientist Lelouch, was too complex for them to understand even for advance robot like them." He said, pointing at Doraemon with his thumb. "Even Doraemon magical gadget tool can't even fix the damn thing, which is totally stupid and bull(bleep!) considering he was Tanuki robot from the future that have many futuristic tool that can solve any problem."

"I'm Neko robot!? Not Tanuki robot you dolt!?" Doraemon said angrily at Kagami for calling him a Tanuki (the Japanese raccoon-dog).

That makes everyone sigh in resignation and sadness at hearing it. knowing their only chance to save Ichigo, Revy and Taiga was little.

But Naruto was not giving up and lose faith that easily. "Like i said, minna-san. There's still a hope to rescue our friend that have been sucked and send to god know where they are." Naruto said to his team, as he reassuring and encourage them. "So don't just lose our hope just yet, because i believe there's gotta be away to save them."

"Like what? Collecting Dragon Balls to make a wish to Shenron?" Yoko said with a bit of sarcasm. "It will take a year to find these magical wishing dragon ball, since the last time Goku and others use it after fighting that Broly guy."

"Yeah, and the only one who know a lot about those machine was Lelouch trusted scientist, Rakshata Chawla and her colleagues, since they're the ones who build those machine." Conan said while looking towards said the machine that han been destroyed. "And we just only to catch them which i believe they ran away when the explosion happened."

"Actually, they are still here." said a person with monotone voices that Naruto and his team knew well, as they turns their head towards the source of the voices. Naruto and the others found the voice was none other than Akame herself, as she guiding Rakshata Chawla and her coworkers towards Naruto and his team while pointing her Teigu sword towards the Lelouch trusted scientist.

"What the-Akame!?" Said Kagami shocked at seeing Akame appear, followed by Doraemon and Astro who were equally shocked at seeing Akame. "But didn't you just standing beside us right now?!" Kagami said bug-eyed and bewildered, as he pointing his right side where Akame supposedly standing beside him and Astro and Doraemon.

After lending them to Naruto and other, Akame then putting back her deadly Murasame's sword to her scabbard that hung in her right hip. "I found them hiding behind some of the big machine and try sneak pass on us when we discuss on the machine. My sense able to found them quickly before they close to the exit door."

"I like to remind you, that me and my colleagues have diplomatic immunity which means you can't capture and imprison us just like that." Said Rakshata who threw her hands up with her coworkers following, as She glaring at Akame and Naruto teams.

Before Naruto can questioning her, Luffy and Natsu suddenly rushed towards the Rakshata and her coworker, as Luffy grabbed the collar of india women clothes and shouted in front her face. "Hey you! Because of you, Ichigo, Revy and Taiga-chan is sucked by that machine thingy of yours! So you guys better help us to get them back!?"

"Yeah, or else you guys will taste our fist!" Said Natsu snarled, as he clenching his fist ready to punch.

 **Bonk!**

Before Luffy or Natsu can do anything else to Rakshata and her coworkers, the two was cut off when Saber hits them with long pipe metal she take from the collapse of the lab room. After that, Saber then dragged them away from Rakshata and her co-workers while they were still slumped on the floor with large lumps on their heads.

"As much we want to interrogate them all, you two don't just bark them and use violence to solve this." Saber said still in her calm demeanor, as she drop Luffy and Natsu back to the group. "After this, i will try to instill discipline to both of you, so you will not just rush like that." She said, crossing her hands on her chestplate armor and staring sharply at those two. "Also, this is the request from Erza and Nami if you go home later."

"You know, i was going to punch them because of their baka attitude." Yoko said while staring at Luffy and Natsu who still fell on the ground with blank stares. "But thank you for hitting those morons for me. Those two is reminds me of my two friends back home." Yoko said thaks and smiled towards Saber, which the latter just nodded her head at gunslinger.

With Luffy and Natsu had been dealing with, Naruto then approaching Rakshata and said to her, "Sorry about my friends. They both just wanted our comrades to be saved in one piece." He said, smiling apologeticaly towards Rakshata. "So let get's to the point..."

Naruto's previously cheerful face immediately turned serious and stared intently at Rakshata, a sign that the entire Naruto team could feel that their leader from Konohagakure had changed to serious mode. "You guys build this machine and know a lot about this crystal right? Then that's mean you guys can able to activated the energy from this crystal to open up that portal dimension that sucked up our three members." Naruto said with steely gaze. "So what i want from you and you coworkers is, to cooperate with us and help us to located our friend who has been sucked into the portal of that dimension. We promise not to hurt or do anything funny to all of you when you help us."

"And what makes you think can order us around?" Rakshata challenged as she giving Naruto. "What if we refused?"

Before her coworkers supported her and voice their protest, Naruto immediately cut them off as he spoke, "Because if you don't want to cooperate with us, you will never meet your beloved leader again. Since i know that without Lelouch leadership, you guys will have difficulties and also confusion in determining your goals in this military group organization." He said calmly. "You just saw him being sucked by that portal too, and the only way to save them is to open that portal again using this crystal and machine of yours. So if you want to help us to rebuild the machine that turns on this crystal, we will also try to bring your leader back in one piece and alive." He said while crossing his arms on his chest. "So, what do you think?"

Rakshata can only clicked her tongue a little in frustration. Her calm and always maintains cool and carefree attitude are now gone. Her laid back and easy going persona didn't help her at all, as she run out of choice. Her pride as a scientist in the Black Knights telling her not to follow the advice of Naruto, and look for other ways to save their leader who had been sucked by the portal dimension. Either contact and ask for the help at C.C or another member of the Black Nights like Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Li Xingke and many other who have dispersed and hid in other countries. But it will be very difficult after that battle against Schneizel el Britannia, the Second prince of the Britannian Imperial Family and also half-brother of Master Lelouch, and the failed attempt to trying to take over China because of this damn teenage superheroes team! Not to mention most of the Black Knights top members is now separate way in order not to get caught by their enemy since that incident where her master almost kidnap Nunnally, and she could not even contact them so that their communication lines were intercepted and known to their enemies.

But her heart and instincts say to help Naruto and his team, like she has a bad feeling if she doesn't want to help them.

"What we do, Rakshata? Should we help them?"

"What? You want to help the enemy of our leader and let our pride as Black knights tarnished!?"

"But they are the only way to save our leader. After all, they took some important machine parts that we made to trigger the energy inside that crystal!"

"Ashamed of yourself..."

Rakshata who could not stand the chatter from her fellow scientists behind her then immediately silenced them, "Quiet you all!" She said in irritated tone. Then again, she is kinda agree with their words, as her pride and honor as Black Knights most trusted scientist which has helped a lot for the success of this organization in attempt to create a better world, will be tarnished and disgraced because of this.

And since the enemy had the thing they looking for to the point of destroying their secret headquarters and killing most of their soldier and subordinate, trying to steal the crystal from them again will be suicide. Not to the mention they has held several important parts of the machine that trigger energy in the crystal, which some of the machine circuits are difficult to make and find. But the worst part is, that she has already run out of idea despite being the most brilliant scientist in the world!

Rakshata sighed as if her life and everyone else depended on the decision she chose. Which she didn't have another choice.

"Fine. If the only way to bring our master home is this way, we will be willing to do it." Rakshata said in her flat tone to Naruto. But as Naruto nodded his head and was going to say something, he was cut off as Rakshata said again, "But as long as we are treated well and released again, we will work well." She said, while tilting her head. "So... do we have deal?"

Naruto who was taken aback by that almost startled. _Damn, didn't see that comin._ Naruto said in his thought, as he stared in surprised Rakshata. But he immediately forgot about it and looked at his team as he asking them, "What do you guys think?"

Saber, Akame, Eren and Astro without a word, just nodded agree about it. Usagi, Hibiki, Doraemon and Ash (with Pikachu and Greninja in his side) can only stare at each other with less convinced, but finally nodded agree as well. Kagami just raise his eyebrows at that deal, but he just play along as he nodded agree. And Yoko just shake her head and Conan just sighed at hearing Rakshata deal, but they nodded agree too.

While Luffy and Natsu who had been conscious after being hit by Saber with a pipe earlier wake up, who Natsu expressed, "Oww... what do we miss?" while shed his head that have bumps.

"Okay then," Naruto said as he facing at Rakshata and her coworkers, as he nodded at them. "You guys have my word. As long you guys cooperate with us, nothing happened with you guys."

After that, Naruto then turn to his team as he gave an informed nod and said, "Alright minna-san, let's move out! With Rakshata and her friends cooperate with us, we might be able to save Ichigo, Revy and Taiga-chan from... wherever that crystal sent them. And, let's hope that our friends can hold out until we get them back." He said while motion his head. "Now, let's get back to the IS Academy. Spike and company is waiting for us to take us there with their Bepop plane."

With that in mind, all the team shouted, "Hai!" simultaneously as they exited the half-destroyed room with Rakshata and her coworkers in their behind, as they accompanied and closely guarded by Saber, Akame, Conan and Eren on their right and left side, as these four ordered by Naruto to keep an eyed on them if their trying to escape.

As they walked out of the base, some of the Naruto team began hearing Natsu complaining about, "Going to take a ride with that damn plane again!" as he face become green because of his suffers from motion sickness to transportation, which made most of the team chuckled at that and some of the people, like Yoko, Conan Kagami and Saber that annoyed by it. But that did help up to lightened other mood, as they ready for upcoming job to save their three member of their group.

* * *

 **Location: New York City, alternate universe**

 **Time: [8:30 PM]**

New York City. The most populous city and largest metropolitan area in the United States. It is an international center for politics, theater, music, fashion, finance, and culture. New York City is classified as a global city, and houses the landmarks including the Statue of liberty, Empire State Builtding, and Saint Patrick's Cathedral. While the city as a world famous center, it also central of criminals activity raging from the normal groups of thug to robbers to terrorism, and to the insane and unbelievable individual that normal people call them, a Supervillians. Years ago, American government and United Nations trying to stop these paranormal and superhuman threats by creating A U.N. affiliated intelligence agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Hazard Intervention, Epionage and Logistics Directorate) or Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law enforcement Divisions. It is an international corporation that spans all the world and acts like the police force that all the agents are armed and work well, much more effective then standard police as they fight terrorist as well as super humans. The most prominent, important, and effective member of S.H.I.E.L.D. is the man who runs it all, is a Nick Fury. But it proved to be the catalyst and many lives are taken away by the Supervillians as they use their power for their evil deed. But that all changed when the arrival savior of mankind, the Super Heroes team called the Avengers, turn the tide and put a stop evil ambition from many Supervillians alike.

For the years, many Super Heroes individuals or group like the Avengers, hunted and protect the city and the worlds from common crooks and crazed super criminals and conqurers alike. It didn't mater if they some super crazy villians like Green Goblin, or super calculated villians like Mister Sinister, or a super conqurers warlord gods like Loki. With the help and assistant of S.H.I.E.L.D. itself, who also monitoring these individual groups and others, these heroes worked effectively in field, as they didn't asks for nothing in return for the good they do, which made the government happy and proved these super individuals groups were and more beneficial to society.

The New York City is also a superhero hub. Besides the Avengers, many superheroes team like the Fantastic Four, the Defenders, the X-Men, Heroes for Hire and others are located within the city, and major heores like Spider-Man and Daredevil also operate in specific neighborhoods. Many major attacks and events have occorred within the city limits, including the coming of giant alien god by the name Galactus and powerfull mutant monster by the name Onslaught.

But no matter how long the Super Heroes take care of parts of the city and the world, not every moment in any part of the city has long calm day, because every second the calm is only temporary.

Like example that have happened in Hell's Kitchen, also known as Clinton and Midtown West, is seen a getaway car was racing through the streets of Hell's Kitchen. Four criminals, all with hockey masks and semi-automatic weapons, were in a desperate race to get clear of what appear to be big vans. The vans itself is almost the same model of vans made by Ford company, but the similarity ends there. The vans itself had 4-Wheel Drive which allowing the vehicle off-road capabilities. It also featured heavy duty suspension which stood up to the vans using ramps to jump over other vehicles at high speeds while being able to make turns and go around corners like a high end sport car.

When the two criminals sitting in the back of the speeding car leaned out of the windows on either side, they started shooting their guns at the vans as it was quickly approaching, but the bullets bounced off the vans thanks to the heavily armored that covered up most of the surface. The vans it still kept coming fast towards them despite had crashed into several speeding or parked cars on the left and right sides of the road they were passing, it didn't even have dent when ramming and tearing into some cars.

It made the two criminals who shot the van nervous to see it, which made them go back into the the car. "C'mon, man! Go faster; we gotta lose him!?" Said one of the two criminals who shot earlier.

The driver sarcasticaly asked, "What you think i'm doing?"

One of the men besides him said, "Jigsaw should warned us about the Punisher. Drive faster!"

"Shut the (bleep!) all of you!?" The driver snapped and quickly cut the next corner.

The car that occupied by the criminals brutally rounded the next corner, driving over the curve in the process and giving no heed to pedestrians though there were none to be heeded. While the vans that chase them rounded the corner much more smoothly, and managed to stay off the curve thanks to the heavy duty suspension insatlled on the vans. The criminal driver slammed the gas and jolted the car forward, still heedless of pedestrians or any other vehicles. In surprising turn of events or the vans run out of fuel to keep going, the criminals were starting to widen the distance between their car and the vans. They rounded the next corner after that, likely to confuse the driver of the pursuing vehicle and its relentless occupant.

One of the back seat criminals looked out of the rear window and saw no sign of the vans. "I don't see him anymore. I think we lost him guys!" the criminal said in relieved.

"This is Frank Castle we're talking about. A (Bleep!) Punisher which never stop hunting us to the end of the world, and he will done if he manages to finish all of us." The other back seat criminal said beside him in frantic. "You really never lose him unless we KILL ourselves, and he will done with us!"

"Doesn't matter; i'm gonna keep going until we're off the streets." The driver said as he trying to be calm and forget the about the chase.

But before he can turn the car around the corner again, he and other criminals partner heard the sound of a loud bang on the top of the car. Before any passengers began to look up the source of the sound, suddenly a head of a man dressed in red and blue spandex with the patterns of spider, appeared and knocked on the windshield of the car while jokingly saying to the four crimminals, "Excuse me, is this car headed to Kansas?"

The two criminals in the front seat immediately responded by shooting the man in blue and red spandex costume with their firearms, destroying the winshield. But the man in blue and red spandex costume is able dodge it with surprisingly superhuman moves, as he jump and hold on the roof of the car. But the criminals know that the costumed superhero is on the top of their car, then started shooting on the roof of the car, but the costumed superhero able to to dodge them again with his superhuman agility as he said, "Ow! Ow! Damn, i just asking man!?" while still holding on the the car.

While the criminals still shooting the costumed superhero, they were unaware of the direction of the lane of their car that was barreling straight towards a street lamp pole. But the costumed superhero who is aware of that, then direct his right hand that forms the gesture of rock 'n' roll as the wrist itself show a somekind mounted devices that attach to his wrist, and surprisingly shooting somekind of web which is directly stick to the wall of one of the buildings. As he does that, the costumed superhero then hold on to the spider web and swing away from the criminals car.

The criminals themselves who was not aware that the costumed superhero already gone from the top of their car, still shooting over the car in frantic. One of the crimininals then realize that their car is gonna crashing into a lamppost in front of them, as he immediately notify others about it. The driver who was panicked, then slamming the breaks with every muscle in his foot. But he was already too close to bringing the vehicle to a complete stop. Then there was huge collision, and the men ought to have counted themselevs fortune to be wearing seatbelts.

 **CRAASHH!**

After the huge collision, the car itself was totaled, with the lamppost who had been standing upright on the side of the road had fallen. The crimininals themselves managed to stumble out of the car. Two of them were completely immobile and simply collapsed on the street. The other two, including the driver, were barely able to stand up as they just stared they car they were riding in was devastated on the front.

Both criminals who could still stand, could only stare at their destroyed car, until one of them then said loudly, "What the (Bleep!) was that? Where that freak come from?!" he said in disbelief.

Before his criminal partner beside him, the driver himself, can respond to his crime partner, a voice behind them immediately stopped their movements. "Well, it's good thing that you guys wearing your sealtbelts. This crash could've been a lot worse." As they turn around, they find the same costumed superhero landed smoothly with both legs while saying to them, "Because if you guys not survive that... well, let just say the insurance company will not taking kindly towards bad guys."

Ignoring the bad jokes, one of the criminal opened fire on the costumed superhero with his rifle, but the costumed man able dodge it again with his Superhuman Reflexes. The costumed man then snatch the criminal gun away using his wrist web shooter, that able to shoot Web Fluid- Strands which strong and sticky, like a spider's silk. With the superhuman speed, The costumed man then rushed to the criminal and punch him in the face so hard that it knocked him out cold. The other criminal, the driver, then take out his firearms as prepare to shoot The costumed man. But The costumed man able to sense him, as he shoot his web shooter at the criminal chest and pulled it towards him strongly as give him vicious left hook punch that knock him unconscious. The other man was much less likely to smarten up and tried to punch The costumed man in the back, but it prove fruitlessly as The costumed man grab the hand of the criminal man and throw him with judo style into the ground without looking at him.

When the last man pulled out a training knife, The costumed man suddenly nervous and immediately bowed while putting his hands together, begging him. "Oh god, is that knife? Please don't hurt me with that!" The costumed man helplessly begging... which he just pretending to deceive the criminal.

The criminal who seems to believe that, staring at his training knife in disbelief. He then pointed the knife at The costumed man while saying, "Really? Then just leave me alone man," he said as he take step back to get ready to run away. "Just let me go."

"Okay, Okay! Just take away that knife from me!" The costumed man pretend to beg, as he left hand slowly aim the criminal to prepare to shoot his Web Fluid – Strands from his web shooter wrist. "I swear, i'll try to be good guy man!"

"Alright, now just go away slowly-" but before the criminal can finish his words, The costumed man shoot the man with his webs with faster pace, which hits and pushed him into the wall a building behind him. The criminal who suddenly being hit by the webs, surprised by what happened while trying to free himself from the spider's fiber. "What the (Bleep!)!? the hell is this?!" The criminal shouted, as he struggle to break free from the webs.

"Oh, it's just my Web-Shooter Web Fluid – Strands." Said The costumed man while standing back casually. "Kinda disgusting if the webs come out from my butt like a real spider. So i just make it cool and shoot it from my wrist instead."

But the criminal ignore it as he glaring The costumed man and said, "You (bleep!) lie to me!"

"Sorry, just bad habit of me when dealing with bad guys." The costumed man said, as he began to questioning the criminal. "Say... when i passing this neighborhoods, i saw you guys driving crazily on this road while being chased by my scary friend The Punisher," He said as he tilting his head curiosly. "Are you guys have robbed a bank or piss off the dude by taking his gun away?"

"Like hell i'm going to spill it for you!" The criminal harshly said. "I ain't telling you nothing, you hear me freak? Nothing!"

But the costumed man respond to it with shooting the criminal crotch with his webs... which is slightly hurt for the criminal as he moaned painfully. "Oops! Sorry, my bad man. It just my Web-Shooter kinda have malfunction lately despite i checked it this morning." Said the costumed man cluelessly as he checking his mounted wrist Web-Shooter closely, which apparently did it on purpose. "But i will do that later, so..." he said as he clasp his hand together and said, "So let just continue our conversation, shall we?"

While this going on, one of the criminals began to start to wake up from his cold, As he rubbing the spot that have been hurt and sitting up. The criminal saw that the costumed man had caught his criminal partner and questioned him, while the costumed man himself still didn't realize that he was wake up after unconscious.

But before the criminal can make a run to escape, he was suddenly being hit metalic object who suddenly fell from above, which suddenly making the ground around him shaking. The costumed man who also heard and felt a great vibration behind him, immediately spun around and found one of the criminals he had punched earlier was being pounded by metallic boot which belongs to humanoid robotic being with a red and gold color. It moved to fluidly to be robot, which The costumed man knew that theres man in that metal suit.

The humanoid robotic being then looked at The costumed man as he saying in metallic like machine, but yet like casual human male, "Well, it look's like our Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man doing his job very well handling the bad guys." he said, nodding impressed at the costumed man. "Good job, kid! Maybe tomorrow, you'll be top member of the Avengers if you keep this up."

The costumed man who is called by Spider-Man who knows who is wearing the sophisticated armor then responds happily, "Woah mister Stark! Didn't expect you to come here to see my job taking these bad dude." he said as he approached the man in metal suit he called Mr. Stark. "I'm just accidentally pass this neighborhood and saw these guys driving crazly in this street. So being nice boy I tried to ask them, but then they attack me so I'msoing good cop and bad cop on them." He explained as while pointing at the criminal who is still trapped in his spider web. "So, what bring you here? Did you come here with someone ?"

"Nah, just me, my beloved Iron Man model 13, and Jocasta." Stark answered casually, while putting his hands on his waist. "I'm just wanna tell something important to you today."

Before Spider-Man can ask what that is, he and Stark heard a loud noise from an automotive vehicle, which made them immediately see the source of the sound. They see the same vans who had chased the criminal car, as the vans then stopped behind the destroyed criminals car. Coming out of the left side door of the vans was a man mid-30's, with blue eyes and black hair. The man wear black vest military shirt that in the middle of the chest was skull like symbols, and wears black boots in his legs.

The man then giving Spider-Man and Stark a stoic face, and then looked at the criminals that was lying on the streets and bound by cobwebs on the walls of the building, which he suspected were the actions of the two heroes. He then looked at the two superheroes and said in his gruff and flat tone, "I didn't need your help."

Spider-Man just raise his hands as he replied, "Woah, I'm just passing by in this neighborhood and saw you cool vans have problem chasing these dudes!" He said defensively. "So being nice superhero kid, I'm just doing right thing by helping you catching up those guys and beating them for you!"

"Come on, Frank. Just give the kid the chance." Said Stark who defended Spider-Man, as he easily picked up the criminal he pounded with his left metallic armor hand. "Besides, the kid helping you catch these baddies for you so that your work is easy, rather than you have to spend your bullets on these big-time criminals right?

The man who is called Frank by Stark just grunt at that, as he walked to the criminal which is bound by Spider-Man spider webs. The criminal himself is frantically trying to get free from the webs, as he saw the man who chase him and his three parnert was before him and headed towards him.

As Frank is it was one meter in front of the criminal, he then grabbed the bound criminal hair and glaring at him. "Where's the location of the weapons deal of Jigsaw?" Frank demanded in deep, brooding voice.

the criminal then replied in fear, "I can't man, I can't tell you that. Do you know what Jigsaw will do to me if I talk?" the criminal swore that he felt that his pants were wet with his own urine.

Frank who His patience began to run out, then pull out his firearms, a revolver, from his right hip and and put it under the criminal chin. "Let's try it again. The weapons deal; where's it taking place and who's involved beside Jigsaw?" Frank threaten the criminal, as he pulled striker of his revolver. "You can get off without injury and free, unless if you want to tell me first. You have five second to tell me before I blow you (Bleep!) face with this!"

"OKAY! OKAY! I talk, please don't kill me!?" Said the criminal who gave up, revealing everything he knew in fear. "The deal's going down at Manhattan in 14th Street. Jigsaw and some our friends is heading up the deal personally. Kingpin and his man will be there too. That's it, that's all I know!"

"Thank's for the cooperation." Frank said casually, as he headbutt the criminal face with force until he fainted. The criminal also bleeding, a sign that he also broke his nose bone.

Frank then put his revolve back and just walk away from the unconscious criminal. He then looked at Spider-Man and Stark, who both had been quiet since they had watched him interrogate the criminal. "These (Bleep!) all of yours now." Frank said as he walk to his armored vehicle.

Stark who was stunned then said Frank in dumbfounded, "Whoa, I thought you gonna kill him just the way you do your… thing. Why don't you kill him this time?"

"Because that douchebag doesn't worthy to receive a bullet from my gun." Frank replied cooly as he open the vans left door. "What billionare boy like you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, one second ago, you want to tell me something important." Said the teenage hero Spider-Man as he turn his attention to armored heroes. "So, what it is Mr. Stark? Some super bad guy just breakout from the Raft prison, or maybe a secret alien invansion?"

Stark, who heard Spider-Man asking his question curiously, just chuckled from behind his golden and red advanced steel helmet and replied, "No, Spidey. But something else and maybe big problem from me and the rest Avengers to handle alone." He said, as began explaining. "Reed my genius partner friend tell us that, there's sort of temporal anomaly but he's having trouble pinpointing it, Even my tech having trouble to finding it too. But the energy reading said the anomaly happening around new york and other parts of the city that close bay."

"Let me guess… you want me to search to that anomaly mumbo-jumbo you talking about?" Frank said in flat tone without turning to say so to Stark, as he throw is items and his guns inside vans. "Sorry billionare playboy, I have more important things to do."

Stark and Spider-Man just looking each other in unsure. Stark turn to Frank while cocked his eyebrows at him behind his helmet. "You need help with those important things?" He asked, but then Stark taking a slightly more serious tone. "Listen here pal, we are a bit troubled here and we are worried if we make a mistake, we can experience some kind of attack by a large creature or maybe an invasion from other dimensions that might repeat the events that happened in New York at that time. So what we need is more hands to help us to investigated this anomaly and maybe we can prevent a big invasion."

"Like I said, I have more important things to do." Frank retorted as he getting inside the vans. "So… excuse me, I have psychopath ass(Bleep!) to deal with."

And with, Frank then turn on the engine of his vans and then drove of from that street. Leaving Stark and Spider-Man with the four criminals that was handled on the street.

Spider-Man who saw the departure of Frank Castle with his van just scratched the back of his head and said, "I don't why, but my spider-sense tell's me that should follow him." He said as he looked at Stark. "Do I have too, Mr Stark?"

"Yeah, you should follow him. Make sure he didn't gun blazing that ended up killing up these baddies." Stark said as he looked at the criminals that have been deal with. "I already command Jocasta to call polices to pick up these losers. So don't worry about these guys."

"Jocasta? Is that a new A.I of your after that incident with that Ultron robot dude Mr. Stark?" Asked Spider-Man curiously.

"Yup, the same one who murder my best pal Jarvis when we attack that evil robot." Stark said, trying to cover his sadness from behind his helmet. "Anyway, after you handle Frank and his important things, make sure go to the Avengers mansion," Stark said as he motion his metallic thumb toward his back. "You will see and understand what I'm talking about."

"Sure thing Mr. Stark," Said Spider-Man nodded in comply. "I will come as soon as the express package like in that Premium Rush movie!"

And with that, the spider theme super hero named Spider-Man then swing away from that place. Leaving the man in metallic suit named Tony Stark see him go from behind his faceplate. _Man, that kid did really grow up as real man._ Tony said in his thought, while smiling proudly at Spider-Man's departure after Frank Castle. _But still, I don't want to see Peter still questioning his morale after that Civil War fiasco. That kid still need to learn more…_

But before he think more, the helm on his metallic began beeping and the voice of a woman was heard, " _Tony, I think it seems like the policemen I have called have begun to arrive."_

"Thank's for the info, Jocasta." Replied Stark to the voice of women of his A.I he called Jocasta, as he turn around to his back. Sure enough, as he A.I said, he could heard a siren of police car which is not far from where it stands. "Well, inform Pepper and Reed that I will there in a few minutes." He added, as he waving his hand toward police cars who approach him.

* * *

 **Location: Brooklyn, New York, alternate universe**

 **Time: [8:36 PM]**

Brooklyn is the second largest borough of New York City and the largest in population with over 2 million residents. It is a flat terrain located on Long Island across the East River and Upper New York Bay from Manhattan. Also known for its ethnic diversity, Brooklyn maintains a clear distinction from the rest of the city. It has a centralized business district and neighborhoods are varied and hold definite characteristics apart from each other. Racial tensions have been known to run high primarily in the neighborhoods of Bensonhurst, an African American neighborhood and Crown Heights which is populated by Orthdox Jews. Aside from that, Brooklyn is home to many industries and the Port of New York which handles a large volume of foreign and domestic trade with most facilities located in the northwest. Manufacturers are varied as the area handles anything from metal works to to textiles. Other industries include construction and transportation.

Although racial tensions often occur in this part of New York City, tonight was kinda different, as this neighborhoods is rather quiet highway at night.

But that changed when in part of the alleyway the alley that was narrowed between two rather shabby residential buildings, a portal opened in the fabric of time and space right within a matter of moments. coming out and being thrown from the portal, was a girl dressed in Japanese school children which is none other than Taiga Aisaka, the one who was sucked in by the wormhole with Ichigo, Revy and Lelouch. She was slammed into a garbage container that was in the alley after being launched from that portal, which made him yelp in pain because her small body hit the hard metal container. After Taiga was out from that portal, the portal itself getting smaller and disappeared.

"Ohhh..." Taiga groaned in pain and nausea, as she laid sprawled across the ground, trying to keep the contens of her breakfast safely inside her stomach. she then slowly began to get up and try shake her head who was feeling dizzy after being sucked by the portal. "Ugh... what... was that..."

When she try to stand up, her legs were shaking as she just hold on to the side of garbage container. When she try to walk, she almost falling as her feel's her leg didn't have much energy in it.

"MJ, did you hear someone yelp in that alley?" An old woman's voice seemed to come from outside the alley. "It much be girl judging by the voice. She must be in trouble!"

"Hold on, Aunt May. Let me check to that alley first." Said the other female voice that seemed young beside the old man's voice. "Stay here, and call me if something happend. Also you may preapare to call 911... i don't why but i feeling that voice is in worse shape."

As Taiga looking up staring forward with a state of consciousness that is still not fully recover, she could see a woman taller than her, with red hair and wearing chocolate woll jacket was walking slowly towards her. But when the woman see her, she he was immediately surprised to see her seemingly trying to stand up with her bad condition.

"Oh my god, honey! Are you okay?" The woman asked with surprise and worried about her. "My god, what happen to you?"

Before Taiga can give answer, her vision began to blur as her conscious slowly fade. The last thing the student of Ohashi High School began lose her conscious, she seeing the woman that questioning her gasped in horror and run towards to her.

* * *

 **Author note: HAH! finally, i can finish this chapter story! :D it took me 5 week or month to finish this because the problem i face in real life. So i'm really sorry for those who waiting this story to come out :(**

 **But anyway, thank's for review this story! I** **appreciate that and make me really happy to finish this epic crossover story to the end! :D And for DB-20, thank's! i made that cover ^-^)**

 **well then, see you in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
